


My Secret Empress

by ToxicTsukino



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Sailor Moon, F/F, F/M, M/M, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:03:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6246553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTsukino/pseuds/ToxicTsukino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Backward Michiru Kaiou finally musters the courage to confess to the popular and multi-talented Haruka Tennou, only to be harshly rejected for not being pretty enough. Years later, Michiru makes a name for herself as a well known model and artist, only to find out her new agency's boss is none other Haruka Tennou herself... (Haru/Michi Seiya/Usagi/Mamoru and lots more pairings)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**My Secret Empress**

_**-BluAyu** _

_Dedicated to those who need a love story to relate to and fill their heart. And first and foremost to Starchild who saw potential in this first._

 

 

_**Prologue** _

 

 

She blinked slowly trying to translate the words into proper Japanese inside her head. Then again, she should have known better. It wasn't like she was going after someone normal after all... Tennou, Haruka was the furthest thing from normal at this all girls private school as you could yet. Not only was she elegant and refined much like Michiru herself, but she incredibly androgynous when it came to her appearance and even aura... Surprisingly, it had worked to the blonde's advantage.

Tennou, Haruka was one of the most admired girls in school...but other by girls? Others outside of the school would most likely laugh at the concept. However, if you had met the girl, there was no question about her charm. She played the role of a chivalrous prince on a white horse with ease. Haruka could pull of bother genders rather easily to the point of confusion for most girls whom admired her. She was more of a gentleman than most men were capable of being. The girl was comfortable with her sexuality and had no qualms with flirting every chance she got with the female student body. Unlike Michiru; she was very popular due to her way with flattery. The icing of the cake was that, she was also incredibly talented. She was head of the track team, a pianist on the side, and loved to race and do motocross despite her only being only seventeen years old of age.

Michiru knew she had to be kidding herself for actually mustering the courage to confess to her. A nobody like herself? She was one in a million in the academy's orchestra. A painter on the side with some hidden name out of shyness. Michiru was one who stayed to herself, hidden behind her books and glasses...there was no way Haruka would notice her despite being in the same grade.

She almost questioned herself when she had called out Haruka from their lunch period to confess.

'What are you stupid?' her brained shouted at her in question.

'You never know until you try!' Her heart encouraged.

"Tennou-san...I like you..." was what she had mustered up without thinking about it any further.

Michiru had of course, expected rejection, but not one that was so cruel.

"Sorry, I don't date ugly girls..."

"Eh?" Michiru blinked trying to process it in her head.

"You think I'd go out with just anyone? Someone as mediocre as you? I don't even know you, and you most likely truly don't know anything about me either. So stop wasting my time… Go find someone else to gawk at. I'm sick of girls like you following me around without knowing anything at all!"

And with that, Haruka Tennou walked away, a disgusted on her face as she walked over to her large group of friends that were awaiting her, giggling as they witnessed probably one of the blonde's most harshest rejections ever.

'Ugly..mediocre...a waste of time...'

Michiru's art supplies and bento dropped to the ground shocked. She felt utterly stupid for even thinking that she would stand a chance...but then...

That one time..? What was that then? Haruka had liked her for her talents but not her face…...

Michiru had always been required to go to these events. Her family was well off and had insisted that she show off her latest painting at the galleria's art festival a couple of years back. The aqua-marine haired girl had always been crazily modest about her work and low key at school about her privilege. She was a shy and anxious person at heart. She didn't want an immense of amount of attention or the pressure that came with being admired and popular. Her parents and instructors always insisted that she was talented. An art prodigy even, but Michiru could never see her art or herself in that light.

"Your daughter is incredibly modest but an amazing artist I will tell you that. You should really encourage her to get into this line of work as career. Michiru-chan will go a long way, trust me. She's much too talented to pass up on opportunities or settle for some menial job after college life. She is so creative, and it would be a shame to see that light snuffed out. Especially in the expectations of today's society. She would bring a lot pride to your family name," One of her instructors had told her parents a while back.

Since that that discussion, Michiru had been pressured to show of her artistic skill set. At first, she hated the idea. She saw all the mistakes in the work she did. Things that other people blindly couldn't see. She felt pressured. The pressure lead to her being obsessive compulsive which in turn, made her feel less creative because she saw all of the flaws in her artwork. She didn't want to showcase anything that wasn't worthy of being displayed.

Regardless, it wasn't enough for her parents to stop bothering about the art festivals and shows. They drove it into the ground every day until their daughter finally broke.

"Fine, but on one condition."

"And your condition is..?" her mother asked.

"I want a pseudonym. A persona. An alias."

"And why would you want something like that? Your name is beautiful darling!" Michiru's mother insisted.

"I want my personal life to be separate from my art life. I don't want to be flaunted around at shows like some show pet. Displaying my artwork is more than enough," Michiru explained calmly and determinedly.

"And what will you want to it be?"

It hadn't been that much of a change. Michiru's original name meant 'Ocean King'...Kaiou, Michiru. She decided to place an interesting spin onto it; for she was female and certainly not considered a king.

'Kisaki, Michiru'

It was a mere change in the least. 'The empress of the ocean' sounded a lot better considering her gender. It gave her name grace and power that she did not obtain in reality. It was slight change, but no one at school would guess that she was a famous artist. Michiru was perfectly content being a nobody. She could go through her school years in peace and create the art she wanted to without prying eyes or unwanted attention. Her power lay in her tools and not on how valuable of an asset she was in person. If people wouldn't notice her to begin with; she rather stay out of the eyes of people and let her art speak for her instead.

Eventually after weeks of preparation, the night of her first art show arrived. Michiru stood in one place hidden at the reception given. The girl wasn't a big name yet. This was just her first exposure as a painter. This party wasn't even about her. It was more for the infamous photographer...'Tennou, Haruka'. A prodigy in her art, a master at piano, sports, and racing. What wasn't this girl good at?

Haruka's future was already paved for her. All she needed to do was graduate high school and she would already have obtained her fame and fortune. Her age and education was the only thing holding her back.

Michiru smiled. It was someone from school she knew... It was slightly relieving to see someone her age in attendance there as much as it was to see something of familiarity. If you didn't know who Haruka Tennou was at Infinity Academy, you were living under a very large rock. She was immensely popular among her classmates and underclassmen. She was the definition of 'sleek and cool'. Michiru was one to keep her distance from people like her. Popular girls and her never did mix. Despite having the arts in common, they never had once met. Michiru never had intended to as well because of her massive fanclub. She was painfully shy and wanted just to get through school without trouble. Haruka's fangirls were known to aim and bully any girl who got a little too close to their crush.

"And this piece Tennou-san? What do you think of it? This girl debuted a little while ago, but she's quite the interest among people here. I hear she doesn't even show up to these events though. What a shame…"

Michiru had painted a serene ocean. A beach at sunset. Something that she found to be simplistic if not unoriginal. However she was confident in this piece because it was something she couldn't mess up on. She had painted millions of oceans before. It was a subject she was fond of but found to be no challenge. Nevertheless, people were fawning over it as if it were one of the most beautiful of oceans they had seen in their lifetime. It made Michiru bashful at the praise and indirect attention. She wasn't used to such kind words outside of her parents fawning and her instructors' encouragement.

"The person who painted this-" Haruka began a smile forming on her thin pale lips, "must be as beautiful as the picture itself."

Michiru found herself looking away... If only Haruka Tennou knew. She found her face heating up slightly at the flattery.

"Oh?"

"Only beautiful fingers and a beautiful mind can picture something this calming and then have the ability to portray it on a canvas. It's a shame the princess who made this isn't here tonight. I'd like to meet her myself..." Haruka mused.

Michiru stifled a laugh, 'Oh but Tennou-san, my clearly name states that I'm a queen. Not a princess!' She thought to herself. It took everything in her to not muster the courage to say something about it.

From that night on, she had admired the girl from afar. Art shows. School. No matter where she was at, Michiru was the infamous queen that everyone talked about. Yet, in both places-in person, she was still a nobody. Michiru was modestly hidden as the mysterious queen of the arts who floated around like a ghost. People at school and at shows, would speak of her as if she were some beautiful oujou-sama who was in the process of learning how to become a refined lady. The would describe her in ways that would make Michiru laugh and feel sick to her stomach at the same time. It would be hilarious on one end, because she could never ever see herself in such a light. At the same time, the thought of never becoming that despite the expectation, is what made her feel sick to her stomach...

Haruka would always gaze and critic her art with such care. It made Michiru look forward to going to these silly things that would create such anxiety for her. It made her inspired her to create more art, just so she could see and hear Haruka. Her flattery was contagious and was what encouraged her to stay active in the community.

It was a silly thing for her to do, but it kept her around. It suddenly gave Michiru a reason to continue on passionately... And she'd always admire from a far.

She remembered teasingly titling a serene canvas on display, "To The King Who Rules the Sky" just to see if Haruka would take the bait and notice her further.

But just how long could Michiru admire Tennou, Haruka from afar..?

"Dear what's wrong?" Michiru's mother asked insistently through her locked bedroom door.

"Nothing at all. I'm just incredibly exhausted from a long day.." Michiru snapped glaring at the pieces of artwork she had in front of her.

'I hate you...I hate all of you...'

"You haven't had dinner. Not even a snack or anything. You barely greeted me at the door. Something obviously is wrong!"

"I'll eat later. I promise!" Michiru proclaimed loudly.

She heard a sigh on the other end of the barrier. Her mother had given up trying to reason with her... It's not like she wanted to let her mother see her tears anyway. She needn't worry them with her petty feelings. It was a schoolgirl crush that she was worked up over. Michiru didn't want her parents to suddenly see her hurt or as a wounded damsel. She wasn't ready to come out to them either just yet… She was still struggling with herself wondering if someone else could replace Haruka or if she could only like Haruka in that way.

Michiru hated crying. She hated crying just as much as she hated her artwork right about now. Her pride was shattered and her heart felt like it was in millions of tiny little pieces.

'I hate you so much for having me fall in love…for leading me to this person and having her be so unattainable...and so cruel and hateful...'

But if only that damn girl knew.… She had been in front of her all along. Why wasn't she good enough as she was? Then again, even Michiru's pride-her promise to herself-kept her from telling anyone. It was her own little secret that she was famous and under everyone's noses. She liked it that way…

'But look how much pain it's caused you…' her mind liked to remind her.

She shredded the painting of the ocean. The one of the sunset that caused Michiru to meet Haruka. The regret she felt was immense...the hate…

"But why so much hate?" she questioned herself out loud as she slid down to her knees next to her torn canvas.

'Because while you're modest...you still have your pride. And being heartbroken is painful...it can cause hate I suppose.' her brain answered for her in acceptance of the situation at hand.

But why couldn't she make that into something better? Into something more useful?

'Why are you giving up? The game's not over silly girl!' her heart exclaimed pridefully.

Ugh! Why did those two constantly nag at her? Her brain and her heart were the most vital things her body-the most important things to survive, and yet they had conflicted with each other all the time. Well, at least ever since she meant Haruka that is…

Michiru finally decided that she needed to do something about it. Tennou, Haruka; if anything wasn't worth the salt in her tears.

The violinist, the painter-the secret empress had decided from that day forth, that she controlled her own fate. If anything this was just the beginning. The girl knew she had an insanely long day-if not a couple days to weeks ahead of her. Rumors of her rejection would fly everywhere. Probably the one time she wanted to be a nobody more than anything else would be now... At the same time, this was her first test. If she could endure this, then she could endure Haruka. She could endure anything if she could get through the next couple of days.

One day, Michiru would be on Haruka's level and the blonde wouldn't even know it.

"So you don't date ugly mediocre girls hm?" Michiru smiled wryly to herself as she looked in the mirror. She gazed at her reflection and in that instant knew what she was going to do. It would take time-years even. Despite that Michiru was sure that this way, they would cross paths again. And when that time came, Michiru would make make Haruka Tennou regret every single word. She would make her feel like the biggest idiot on the planet.

Kaiou, Michiru made a new promise to herself that day. Actually a number of many many. One to stop feeling sorry for herself. Two, work to her utmost potential. Three, do things for herself first and foremost. This would ensure her happiness if things back fired at worst. Four, show Tennou, Haruka how shallow she really was.. Five? Have her fall in love with her and then shatter her heart in return for the cruel rejection she inflicted upon her.

After all, in the end; Michiru was her secret empress. It was just that the girl was far too arrogant and blind see...

The problem was now she had the look the part of her name, and it wasn't going to be easy.

Michiru dragged herself to bed, exhausted from her thinking. It was far too complicated and far too in future for her to handle. It would be a lot of hard work and eventually, a lot of money to become the most talented and most desired girl in the nation. One day she would get over her backward habits, grow out of her awkward phase, change everything about her, use her talents and gifts to the best of her ability, and become the most know and most idolized woman in Japan.

'One step at a time...' her thought process reminded her as she overwhelmed herself with her emotions.

She wanted it to stop talking. The artist was far too tired... With that, she fell asleep, thinking of nothing but her divine plan and especially about Haruka.

But, you wouldn't hear that coming from her outside of her dreams…

 

_**-Revised 12/27/2015-** _


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

 

 

 

Her future had been set since birth. It wasn't that Haruka Tennou wasn't born into money. For a matter of fact, she was a true rags to riches story. Her parents had died when she was young and ever since then, she had to fend for herself. While she had an adoptive family, they weren't exactly the most supportive and loving family ever. Everything Haruka did, she had to fight for if she wanted it. While each obstacle had been a challenge-each and every other time, Haruka knew how to win out even if it meant sneaking out or going through loop holes.

_'_ _Go to school. After school go to juku. Study hard Haruka… Prepare yourself for your University exams and get a proper job and husband to eventually support you. Don't dabble in those ridiculous hobbies of yours. They're merely hobbies to keep involved and show you what it means to work on a team for your future career. Will they save you when you need it the most? Hm?_ _' her step-family would lecture her every time she had mentioned the options to her future during her school's career days._

It wasn't that Haruka really wanted to be rebellious. Music was a part of her. Racing was a part of her. Art had claimed her soul too. Everything was a part of her very being. It wasn't like she could just quit when it was ingrained into her DNA. Her fingers told her to play the keys. Her adrenaline rush told her to grip the steering wheel and focus. Her eye for detail encouraged her to pursue photography.

Haruka's motivation came from her true family's hopes and dreams for her. They had wanted her to become something special right before they had passed away. If anything, it was an honor to pursue what would have been their last wish for their daughter. They didn't have money to send her off to a well-off school. However, what they did have an old piano that had been passed down in their family. They did have the camera that had been used for their wedding, various birthdays, and those pictures were there most treasured of possessions in Haruka's heart. They had trained her to be a cultured woman since she was a young child in hopes of her paving her own way one day.

The rebellious side of her brought her to racing… After such a tragedy had taken place in her life; she had made it a goal to dominate a car. She wanted to take control of the thing that killed her parents. It was her own way of having the upper hand and vengeance even in a sense.

However, her step-family had never exactly understood this. They would nag and nag about her being a useless child and about getting nowhere in life. Her step-parents were insistent that she was wasting her time goofing off. Thinking they were making a step in the right direction; they had made sure she went to an all girls school just to make sure she wouldn't get 'impregnated' because she supposedly dressed like a whore with her tight jeans and loose t-shirts. She hung around with boys way too much for their liking...

The insulting action and accusation just made the blonde smirk. They really think that would stop her or discourage her? She chopped off her shoulder length hair the first day of school to look like a boy in the all girls academy. It was probably the biggest 'fuck you' she had ever directed towards anyone. She was shocked she had successfully pulled it off as much as piss everyone off. In due time, her grades made up for her short hair and love for boyish hobbies.

Eventually, Haruka also realized that girls? They weren't so bad... They were soft, subtle, empathetic, and beautiful. Where as men were rough, emotionless, bold, and brash. She rather be friends with boys than to be romantically involved with one.

Haruka had always been bemused as to why everyone assumed she had the perfect family and the perfect lifestyle, all because of her talent and social skills. Realistically, this wasn't the case at all... The girl was merely an expert at creating illusions. Illusions were her walls-she'd allure everyone, and as soon as somebody got too close for her liking-she would push them away harshly.

It was just in her nature; just as much as sneaking out to her events and making a name for herself secretly behind her "family's" back was. She didn't want anyone to get too close to her and figure out the truth of it all. They would be disappointed, and Haruka couldn't have that. She hated disappointing people. She rather disappoint someone by breaking their heart than see the reality of what Haruka really was. She didn't want to owe anyone an explanation of why she didn't live in an mansion or why she was technically an orphan. She didn't consider her step-family a family because they weren't supportive of her ambitions at all...

However, all of this was in the past. Who was laughing now? Her hobbies turned into a way for her to make a living. She was never without or had too little of anything. That came in the sense of her happiness, her wealth, and her dating life.

She had lived her life successfully, in honor of her deceased parents... Every now and then, she'd sometimes wonder if they would be proud of her and her accomplishments.

"Tennou-san?" a high pitched girly voice asked.

The blonde snapped out of her reminiscing. This was _indeed_ the future. Haruka Tennou was a name known to almost anyone who followed the art and entertainment industry. She was a well-known mainstream music producer and musician-along with a being photographer as a part time job-not that she really needed it. However she still enjoyed racing and photography but kept them on the side as her outlets for when work got too stressful. She was known as the jack-of-all-trades...

"Ah, Tsukino-san, it's been a little while since I've seen you! I'll be assuming you'll be showing yourself a lot more often considering everything coming up in the future... How have you been?" Haruka asked.

"I'm just fine! And you?" Usagi Tsukino asked with a giggle. The woman was a total ditz but a cute one. She was the company's personal stylist and a good one at that. She contentedly worked for Haruka because she'd never ever place pressure on the blonde-bunned girl. She trusted Usagi's judgment more than anyone other than her own when it came to coordination and trends.

"I'm doing well. Who are you working on today?" Haruka questioned.

"Mou...Haruka-kun forgot!" Usagi pouted disappointed.

"Eh? Did I?" Haruka asked blinking.

"Don't tell me you didn't pay attention at your own meeting!" Usagi exclaimed shocked. Usually it was Us _agi_ who never payed attention. She'd usually eat or sleep until called upon.

"Refresh my memory, I have a lot of meetings and a lot of people I deal with on a regular basis, if you forgot…"

"Kisaki, Michiru! She's transferring over to our label with her manager from her previous agency, Kou, Seiya," Usagi explained with a giggle.

"That's already coming up?" Haruka asked shocked. She had completely forgotten about the aqua-marine haired beauty. Kisaki, Michiru was legend. She was what was now a day society defined as true beauty and elegance in Japan. Everyone wanted to be her or be _with_ her. Not that Haruka blamed anyone, she was definitely attracted to the multi-talented woman as well.

She had became a model. Michiru was an all around type of person much like herself. Nobody knew she could belt out a strong voice with her delicate features and soft tone. They just thought she was meant to stand there and look pretty for the cameras… However, Haruka knew better than that. She had followed the woman's work since her high school days back when Kisaki, Michiru was a painter. She eventually revealed herself as a violist at a recital awing her audience with her performance. She was much more than just some pretty face to gawk at. Before Haruka could swipe her up with her charm and claim her for her agency, another one had staked their claim on her. That was the last that the blonde producer had ever heard or seen Michiru Kisaki in person. Until just recently that is…

Haruka had **demanded** to have Michiru once her contract had ended with the rival company. She had to get her onto their label. She was too talented to pass up… It was almost shocking that Michiru had approached Tennou Entertainment without even a request. Her only condition was to be able to still have Kou, Seiya at her side still maintaining the role of her manager.

"When does she arrive?"

"Tomorrow morning," answered Usagi and she pulled out a couple of sketches and combinations of name brand clothes, accessories, and make-up out of her bag.

"It's earlier than I had intended it to be. I thought we had at least one more week to spare. Does she have any material for her single already? I had heard that they were already going to have her debut with us soon with a song of her own. We'll lead the way after her first composition," Haruka mused as she rested her slender hand on the desk examining the clothes combinations and make up swatches.

Usagi smiled, "I like this one. Kisaki-san would really look delicate in yellow."

Haruka shook her head in rejection to the suggestion.

"Eh?" Usagi blinked in confusion.

"This one," Haruka pointed to one of the dress combinations. She had selected a long black gown, it cinched where Michiru's curves would be and flowed outwards onto the floor. Aqua-colored flowers flowed up the waist and through it to create one flower-stringed sleeve for the dress, "This is much more suitable for her. Michiru isn't a little girl. Ruffles and frill is much too over whelming with such a color. Black is refined. She used to be a solo-violinist back in the day as well. This dress suits her the most and is very fitting for her elegant image."

Usagi looked it over and nodded, "Now I see what you mean… The flowers and the black will really accent her hair as well!"

There was something about Michiru... There was something powerful about her, and yet oddly familiar. Of course, Haruka had remembered when she had examined and even gave critic and compliment to Kisaki's work. The blonde smiled. She was indeed as beautiful as her paintings… It had almost shocked her when she had finally came out into the open. Michiru was elegant, refined, powerful, but...there was something behind the goddesses' eyes when she took pictures at the least.

Something empty and doll like in some of the mellow ones for her earlier days in her career. Others were fierce… If one studied each photo well enough, there would be something alluringly mysterious Michiru Kisaki. As if she had some type of reason that kept her drive up each time she posed in front of the camera or even when placed her artwork on display like she had…

Her artwork had definitely changed. Haruka had always assumed it was because the girl started juggling many things in her career. Serene oceans were then painted violent in her pictures. Drowning and broken porcelain dolls becoming the gruesome subject of one…

The intensity was still there by no doubt but there was something broken... Haruka was curious to figure out as to what. She wasn't exactly sure why. Her heart would just drop into her stomach every time Michiru Kisaki was brought up or seen... Once again, it was that broken familiarity that would hit her in the chest every time.

Had she met her somewhere before...?

"Haruka!"

The manager blinked out of her state, "Yes?"

Usagi sighed in defeat, "You're almost done for today. Go get some food and rest for today okay? You're zoning out way too much! We can't afford our leader to make a bad impression tomorrow ne?"

Haruka nodded in agreement, "I'll be fine tomorrow, rest assured. You'll have the dress for the cover shoot later on and I'll make sure the equipment is set up for music and vocal editing tomorrow for the future as well."

"Understood!" Usagi exclaimed cheerful as she quickly gathered her things.

"Plans tonight?" Haruka asked with a knowing smile.

"Mn, yes, Mamo-chan! He's specially making me dinner tonight. He can be a total sweetie!" Usagi answered.

"Sounds like such a good boyfriend..." Haruka mused.

Usagi's sapphire hues glittered as she nodded in agreement, "I'm extremely lucky to have him. He always goes out of his way to make time for me even though he doesn't have the time…"

"Keep him close."

"And what about you Haruka-kun...? Still nobody?" Usagi questioned curiously with a sly grin.

"Occasional dates but nothing spectacular. I might have found one girl who caught my interest though..." Haruka dismissively implied.

The pigtailed girl's grin grew wider, "Weellllll after tomorrow, you never know~"

"W-what?" Haruka sputtered out.

"I can imagine it now. Tennou, Haruka and Kisaki, Michiru being the world's most beautiful and envied couple in the nation! What a hit!" Usagi teased.

Haruka felt her face heat up as such comments from her stylist, "No! No! This is BUSINESS Usagi! BUSINESS! I meant Setsuna! I'm seeing her!"

Usagi laughed prancing to the door way in her usual childish manner.

"I know. But you never know... Take things a little bit more seriously Haruka-kun, and then maybe you'd _have_ something spectacular." and with that she left, "Ja matte ne!"

Which left the blonde haired woman's jaw dropped to the floor... Sometimes, even U _sagi_ could act her age…

 

 

 

**_-Revised 12/27/2015-_ **


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

 

 

 

_"Find desire with your hands_

_Set love ablaze with your hands_

_A love, when it's believed in, can be so beautiful_

_Dispel any doubts about your lips with your body_

_Elevate all emotions with your body_

_A love crazy woman can be so beautiful_

_The wind rubs and strikes my cheek, calling forth tears_

_It's becoming a habit, I can't run away tonight either*"_

Seiya Kou smiled as she watched the aqua-marine haired woman's voice reach octaves that no one would ever imagine coming out of her. She was honored to be the first to hear Michiru Kisaki sing and not only sing, but compose the song.

The raven haired woman sighed, slightly worried thinking about the future at hand. It wasn't that Michiru wasn't talented... It was the fact that Tennou's expectations were probably some crazily auto-tuned pop song for teens; considering the woman's current line-up with her agency. It just **wasn't** Michiru's style. The woman was beautiful and classy. She attracted everyone without trying. She didn't need a particular style to attract teenagers. They just _liked_ her for who she was. They would claim that she was their goal to obtain when they were older.

" _I want to grow up to be just like Onee-san,"_ they would claim proudly in admiration at the meet and greets.

Then again, Michiru was also elegantly sexy to appeal to the older audiences as well. She didn't near to expose her skin or have designer brands on to give herself her name.

 _"I would give anything to date Michiru Kisaki. There's no woman that can replicate what she has! Not even by ten percent!"_ the older men would whine.

She lived up to her name all of her own-being the empress of true beauty. Easily molded by the ocean... Seiya chuckled in amusement as she thought, _'She has a little too much water in her.'_

"Good work! We're finished for today!" Seiya exclaimed as Michiru finished. The staff around then stood responding quickly before taking their leave for the day.

"It's quite a number..." Seiya complimented as she stood.

"It took a while, but I'm glad that it's been well received. Especially by you Seiya-kun," Michiru answered as she gathered her things.

"I don't think Tennou-san will be expecting it out of you at all. She's only seen your modeling. Everything from Westwood, or things as simplistic as Liz Lisa, but she hasn't heard your voice," Seiya mused.

Michiru looked up and smiled, "Exactly. I'm more than just a pretty face and that's what I want to convey to the world. I have a background beyond just my modeling career, and I want to take everyone by shock. Once an artist, always an artist."

"I'm sure we'll be fine."

"You've never lead me wrong Seiya. I've trusted you with everything that you've done for me…"

Seiya looked away slightly embarrassed, "I-It's just part of my job description."

Michiru giggled at such a rare sight. It wasn't often that she could ruffle her manager's feathers. Things had changed greatly since the day Michiru had decided to make a name for herself. Her reasons and motives had changed over time, but for some reason they were coming back to the old motivation that pushed her to out herself…

Not that anyone from high school could really notice her even as Kisaki... There were things that Michiru had done-things that hated to admit to. But like any model or idol in the industry; surgery was almost necessary. She didn't think of it as a correction for her true self but merely an enhancement. Between that and the personal trainers, fancy clothes, and make-up artists Michiru Kaiou was unrecognizable to those that might have noticed her other wise.

Michiru was under the management of Kou, Seiya; who she could proudly say-was her best friend, manager, and someone that she trusted her with her life.

Seiya saw through all of her walls and masks that Michiru had placed up. She admired her for her work and her character. She wasn't judged for being a nobody or judged for her decision to use cosmetic surgery for a way to cope with her insecurities. Seiya had looked past it all and offered Michiru her hand to help her gain not just the nation, but the world. The artist gladly accepted once pestered enough.

Matter of fact, Michiru smiled to herself as she continued to gather up her sheet music and organize it; Seiya was the one who helped her get over Tennou, Haruka.

* * *

"What a stupid reason...And here I thought you were intelligent!" Seiya exclaimed her blue eyes glaring at the girl who held her cheek that had just been slapped.

"You don't understand...it's not you Seiya! The way it was handled-" Michiru began in protest.

"Was so fucking high school! Fuck her Michiru! She's not worth your time or efforts. You're on her level and can surpass it by shocking the hell out of her one day. I have faith in you more than anyone else. You have so much unseen potential. You don't need that fucking cunt to bring it out of you! I know you can do it on your own without that being your drive. I'm sure you had a life before she entered your life," snapped Seiya.

Michiru blinked shocked... She really _did_ believe in her. Despite the harshness and tough-love act that Seiya was giving her, she understood completely.

"Thank you for still being here and for still guiding me and giving me direction that I need.." was all she could say back.

Seiya sighed and hugged her friend tight, "She's an idiot. Don't you hate it Michiru? Love I mean. Love can make you do the stupidest things. Someone walks straight into your life right when you tell yourself, no you're not gonna fall in love-and then, bam! Fucking strikes you like an accident..."

Michiru laughed loudly at her manager's description. This why she hung around Seiya so much, even outside of work. The girl was just too funny at times, and was a light in the long dark tunnel of what was the journey of her life. It was a wonder she eventually hadn't _fallen in love_ with Seiya... She had the style of Haruka Tennou, but when it came down to it; Seiya wasn't as 'cool' when it came to the coolness factor. Seiya, despite being bold and all tough-love like, was actually quite socially awkward as much as she was hot-headed at times. Regardless, she was a complete dork when she tried to play off cool.

Seiya was obsessed with her work and everything around work. It was probably why Seiya also hung around Michiru so much because like her, Michiru's life was her career. There were things Michiru liked other than work, such as hitting up classy restaurants to try every type of cuisine possible, traveling to distant countries and cities to explore and educate herself on different arts and cultures... She also even she had simplistic hobbies like just walking on the beach and enjoying the sounds of the wind and the water clashing, swimming in the element herself, and collecting high end make-up. Her worked just seemed to revolve around those hobbies as well and complimented her lifestyle.

Michiru wasn't a complicated woman to be only twenty-three. She didn't party like most people did on her nights in. She was too busy composing something, painting, or relaxing in her large apartment that overlooked Tokyo's glittering skyline...when she _was a_ ble to be home that is. If it weren't for her demanding career, she would probably be a shut-in.

Instead, the water empress was ruling her kingdom instead. She was completely content with it being that way. Things perhaps couldn't get any better than this-if she weren't so lonely that is...

* * *

"You seem dazed," Seiya pointed out as she assisted her at finishing the sorting.

"What makes you say that?" Michiru asked as she escaped from her trance-like state of mind.

"You stopped sorting for a good minute or so…"

Michiru blinked, rather shocked that she had gottten t _hat l_ ost into her thoughts. Perhaps she was worked up over this transfer... But even so, she had Seiya by her side. She would be fine and Haruka wouldn't even recognize her... The blonde knew her as _Kisaki_ not _Kaiou…_

"Seiya...do you believe in fate?" she asked.

"Of course. Fate is what binds people together but the final outcome is all up to the person as much as the stars are. Regardless, you can decide your own fate," answered Seiya.

"You can really control something so powerful...?"

"My previous teacher Kakyuu was the one who told me that, and I've stood by it ever since."

Michiru smiled… She remembered meeting Kakyuu once before. The red haired woman was incredibly beautiful and had been Seiya's love interest since for what seemed like forever from how the raven haired woman would describe it. Her manager's personality was much too brash for elegant and refined Kakyuu. There was also a good eleven year age difference between the two on top of that.

Originally, Kakyuu was Seiya's vocal coach before the whole manager thing went through as a career choice. Seiya, once-upon-a-time-ago had been an aspiring singer. It wounded her pride that Kakyuu ended up with her older brother Taki right before Seiya could confess her feelings to her. Because of this, Seiya had lost her reason for really singing and decided to never sing again.

"Then maybe this whole thing is fate for us to meet again?" Michiru asked.

"Maybe so, but as I said, it's how you make it. And if I were you? I'd step all over that bitch in a heartbeat," Seiya answered with a knowing smirk.

Michiru chuckled at the remark, "And what makes you think I wouldn't?"

"You're much too kindhearted. Michiru Kisaki is not only admired for her divine beauty, but her kindness and sincerity to match."

She sighed in defeat. Her best friend and manager knew her much too well…

"I suppose you are right…" admitted Michiru.

"Don't worry about it. It's why _I'm there._ Don't think I'm not gonna purposely be a pain in the ass!"

Michiru laughed throwing her head back at the thought of Seiya blowing up a couple of corporate rooms in Tennou's building just to gain some vengeance and amusement. That was another thing about Kou Seiya; she was a total trickster. It was probably the other reason why she couldn't find herself falling in love with her friend.

"Anyway, enough of this silliness. I say we get some really good sake to go with sushi to celebrate the occasion of moving forward. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow," she proclaimed as she stood up and moved out of the studio room with Seiya following right behind her.

"Oi! Shouldn't that be MY line? Jeez! You and your motherly instincts...always biting me in the ass after hours!" she whined playfully.

"Oh? You don't like my motherly instincts? Shall take the offer of treating you to dinner back?" Michiru teasingly mused knowing her friend would catch the bait.

"Hey! I never SAID that I didn't mind it! FEED YOUR KID! Or it's child neglect!" protested Seiya.

With that, Michiru and Seiya left to go get their amazing sushi and sake to celebrate the day ahead of them. She was looking forward to it. Despite this whole thing of taking over the world being for herself and not for Haruka anymore; it was kind of nice knowing that she might stand a chance of at least knowing what she was capable of…

_'_ _Ugly..mediocre...a waste of time…'_

Now, Haruka was wasting time on her. Mediocre? Far from it. She was taking over the world with her talents... Perhaps the wind was able to move water. Maybe even move it forward. However in the end, the ocean was capable of causing destruction on its own. The king of the wind could **still** drown, and Michiru most definitely intended on drowning Haruka Tennou…

 

 

 

**_***Revision: Edit- Mika Nakashima was who I first associated Michiru with. Her music style changes in later chapters that I've planned thanks to Haruka's influence. However, Mika is super elegant in this PV for "Love Addict" and I felt like the song best represented Michiru._ **

**-Revised 12/27/2015-**


	4. Chapter Three

**Three**

She couldn't believe she was running late. Well...maybe she could. What else was new? Staying up all night with her boyfriend on the phone probably hadn't been the greatest of ideas... Nor had her having the ingenious plan to make a bento for lunch, and running over to his place super early in the morning to give it to him it before he headed to school and work that day. Nor was the fact that she woke up _late_ and didn't even wake up early like she had intended to. It was unlike Mamoru to be at a distance, but lately he had been. It had thrown Usagi off-guard in worry. Because of this, she decided to put extra effort into their relationship. However, she was becoming extremely drained as she took the time out of her already busy day in an attempt to appease him or remind him she still was a part of his life.

She barely had made me the next train that was headed to Shinjuku-ku, but somehow as always, had managed. She was quickly applying her make-up on the train in an attempt to look presentable for work and for their arriving newcomers. Be damned if it were rude to apply make-up on in an overcrowded train!

 _'I'm so horrible for doing this on a train, people are truly going to hate my guts_ _…_ _'_ _sh_ e thought to herself as she quickly applied mascara onto her eyes while she used the window near her as a mirror.

Usagi Tsukino had a horrible habit. It was a very bad habit for being late. She was super lucky that Haruka liked her as an employee or this deal wouldn't cut it with anyone else. She considered herself blessed. The blonde haired employee had always been told that she wasn't too bright. A 'dango atama' as even her boyfriend Mamoru would call her... She didn't like to consider herself that way and tried to nevertheless, keep her spirits up.

Self searching back a couple of years had been hard, but the end result lead to this. Usagi had the desire to be different. She didn't want to become some boring cooperate or salary worker for the rest of her life like many had and like her parents and teachers had expected of her. She searched and searched and searched...for something-anything that she could be happy with for the rest of her life.

Usagi of course, ran into not one thing-but two things on accident. Those two things being Haruka and Mamoru…

She smile at the thought of how it would sound if she tried to explain it to anyone else at the moment if she could, as she discarded her lip gloss into her bag.

Usagi remembered the day clearly as if it were yesterday when she had ran into Haruka Tennou by accident in Roppongi. Everyone knew about her. She was not only super famous for her artwork, racing, and side jobs but for her entertainment label as well as her exoticism in her tomboy-like beauty.

Haruka had been breathtakingly gorgeous, even for Usagi's standards.

She had taken the wrong hallway in Mori Tower... Matter of fact, she got off on the wrong floor in the elevator for the cafe she had intended to lurk around at and had yet to realize it. She had been so dazed with the elegance of the place she landed in by chance.

 _"_ _Damn it Haruka, how in the fuck can you be so nonchalant about this? Doesn't this relationship mean anything to you?"_ Haruka's current girlfriend at the time screamed at her across from the lounge table. The woman herself was surprisingly calm if not annoyed at the situation at hand...

Usagi expected her to yell back in a fit of rage but it never once happened.

 _"_ _I'm nonchalant because you bore me darling. Perhaps that's the answer to your second question as well?"_ Haruka answered with a smirk as she raised her wine glass to her thinly parted lips.

 _"_ _What?! So_ _you're telling me that you went out with me for kicks?"_ the girl hissed not looking pleased.

At that moment dark blue hues from the across the room pierced Usagi's like a cold wind. She has such deep cold eyes...Usagi had remembered them well. They were lonely, deep, passionate-everything all bundled in one. How could someone have so many emotions buried in one pair of eyes? Especially when she was acting bored and careless around what was now assumed to be an ex-girlfriend that she had no interest for...

Haruka smiled and stood walking towards her. Usagi was unable to move backwards as the woman slung her arm around her, _"_ _Because there are other bunnies that interest me I'm afraid Aino-san…"_

Usagi flinched as a wine glass shattered beside them. Haruka had shielded them, and Usagi's current fashion designs and shopping bags fell to the floor in a mess along with the expensive wine staining the tiles a deep red.

The blonde haired woman walked past them and stopped only for a moment, _"_ _Tennou-san, you're no better than those men... If I had wanted a_ ** _good time_** _like that, I would have hopped my ass on over to Kabuki-cho. Stop using people to try to cure your loneliness... I'm not your boredom buster!"_

With that, she had made her exit. Usagi couldn't help but smile at the next memory for it was a strange but fond one.

 _"_ _What a shame..."_ Haruka murmured kneeling down at the mess on the floor. Wine had gotten all over Usagi's clothes of purchase as well as her sketch book…

 _"_ _Ah! It's okay, it's nothing a dry cleaners and some new ideas for sketches won't fix!"_ Usagi remembered reassuring her.

She remembered Haruka insisting to compensate for the mess with desserts and coffee-and who was Usagi to refuse any of that? It was right then, a couple of hours later, that Usagi had gained a job at Tennou's Entertainment industry…

Her clumsy carelessness had lead her to something amazing for once. Haruka had even teased her about it as she left. _"_ _This was interesting Tsukino-san, I'll have to take you for treats again sometime. Perhaps I'll score a chance on our next date?"_

That night, she had also ran into Mamoru on the last train home.

 _'Oh COME ON_ _!'_ She remembered moaning as the train departed the platform. She had barely made it and was close, but no cookie. She had stayed out a little bit later to celebrate and to bask in the fact that she actually had a job. Unfortunately, it lead her missing the train home. Go figure, her good luck would run out at the very end. Or so she thought...

' _Ah...how unfortunate for us...'_ She remembered the male beside her saying. Usagi noticed his canvas packed away first. He looked like an art student. She had noticed his appearance, his pale complexion, dark hair and eyes…

 _'This isn't good at all,'_ Usagi had agreed.

They both ended up walking around Roppongi together while talking about each other's lives. Something had just clicked between the two of them. They had ended up going to a twenty-four hour cafe and talked the night away... That day had also been the first day that Usagi had met Chiba, Mamoru; who soon be her boyfriend and the love of her life.

She felt like nothing would change. Sometimes she questioned if she was good enough for him. Recently, he had been constantly busy with work, artwork, actual work to pay for his flat... Here Usagi was established, with an impressive job title. Regardless of this predicament, she was aware wasn't the most beautiful girl ever, nor was she the most talented, or intelligent. Even Usagi would admit to it…

Exiting the train with a sigh, she recognized the time from the overhead clock. It sent her into a panic... She was super late.

"Aw man Haruka's gonna _kill_ me this time around! Usagi, how in the hell out of all days you could think it was brilliant idea to be _romantic_ _and run late to work?"_ she scolded herself out-loud as she began to run down the stairs as fast as her stilettos would allow her to.. It ended up being a horrible idea all together out of the many bad ideas that she had been having all morning long.

Usagi ended up making a tumble down the stairs as her heel lost balance. She braced for impact knowing it wasn't going to be pretty from this high up-but the impact never came... Matter of fact she hit _into_ someone face forward she was pretty sure.

"Oh my god I am SO SORRY!" Usagi screamed bowing profusely from the ground that she was already on.

The man beside her was on the ground, rubbing his head in pain. Usagi couldn't believe how stupid she had to be today. Her bad habits had some really seriously consequences…

"It's all good. That was quite the landing Odango Atama... It's probably not smart to be running down stairways," the male said assuring he was okay.

There went that nickname again... Then again, with Usagi's current hairstyle she couldn't blame anyone. She had kind of set herself up for it. It was right then that she had noticed how much alike this guy and Mamoru looked like.

Raven black hair, this guy's was slightly different. His was longer only in a couple of strands that were obviously tied back for business because his red and black business attire contrasted with his flawless pale skin so perfectly screamed that he was probably so big shot heading to work... Matter of fact, was this a...host club boy? The flower in his pocket, his good looks, and his designer clothes pretty much proclaimed it to the world.

On the train though? Didn't guys like this have their own means of transportation?

"Yeah. It probably isn't. I was in a rush to get to work," Usagi answered as gathered up her mess of stuff up from the ground.

"Same here. I haven't taken the train since my high school and college days-the system has changed quite a bit," the male replied.

"You're one of those guys hm?" Usagi questioned refusing the hand that was offered to help her up.

"Those guys..?" the male raised an eyebrow.

Usagi began to walk away not answering the question that was shot back at her. There was no need for her to be involved with guys like that. One, they were full of lies and scams no matter how good looking they were. Two, she had Mamoru…

But to her surprise the guy was following her down the street a couple of blocks.

Usagi sighed in defeat wondering on how she was going to lose him. It wasn't like she wouldn't run into this when she would make stops in Kabuki-cho to visit some old friends who worked there or Shibuya on the way to 109 to pick up things for her clients.

"Other than your good looks and money, " she called out in annoyance, "What else do you have?"

The raven haired male cocked his head to the side as if confused and then laughed, "My pride and intellect of course."

"As a host club boy?" Usagi asked flatly turned around to stare at him without an inch of bemusement on her face.

"Host club boy?"

"I would appreciate if you didn't follow me to my work. As much as I realize that you're probably 'working' too; I have no interest in men like you."

"For your information Odango Atama, I WORK in this area," the male replied with a smile. He seemed unaffected by her accusations.

"Oh really? And stop calling me Odango Atama, it's annoying!" snapped Usagi.

"Well, maybe if you'd stop wearing those cute dango in your hair then it wouldn't become such a befitting nick name. If you'd like an introduction, I am Kou, Seiya," the male replied.

"W-wait hold on a moment...THE Kou, Seiya?" Usagi sputtered out in shock. This was the guy she was working with? She swore that Haruka referred to him as a _female._

"The one and only."

"Excuse my rudeness, I'm Tsukino, Usagi. I'll be working with you," was surprisingly all Usagi managed to muster out of herself. And even then, that was _a lot._ Usually she'd be a jumbled mess for such a silly mistake. However, Seiya seemed so unprofessional. He was super lax and not even worried about being late for work. He was also pretty stylish for his profession to be manager of Kisaki, Michiru-sama.

"Nice to meet you. I'll be doing my best, as will you I hope. When I last checked you were the stylist we'll be working with correct?" Seiya answered back.

"Yes. I'm the stylist for most of Haruka's idols," Usagi said.

"And one of the _top_ _and most desired_ personal stylists in the nation from what I have heard," added Seiya as if in a muse, "There's no need to be modest around me Tsukino-san. While I am adapt to the Japanese culture, I grew up in the United States for a while when I was younger. Bragging rights will get you far elsewhere."

Usagi sighed...she already felt a headache going on. This guy was so eccentric. Thankfully they were nearing the building so perhaps she wouldn't feel so awkward and overwhelmed by him... They both headed the rest of the way towards the building in an awkward silence and it took Seiya opening the door for Usagi to let her inside of the place for her to murmur a quiet, "Thank you." to him.

"I suppose it would be the more gentlemanly thing to do for a lady such as yourself..." mused Seiya playfully.

"You sure you're not a host club boy? You're much too flattering…"

"I'm pretty sure I'm not for a number of reasons," he chuckled.

"Could have fooled me," Usagi muttered.

"Oh? But I've already fooled you. Twice even...maybe three times in all," Seiya pointed out.

"Eh?"

"One, I'm not a host club boy. Two, I work with you as one of your colleagues," the male pointed out, his blue eyes shimmering as if there was something insanely amusing that he was hiding.

"Yeah...we figured that out," Usagi said as they both neared the door to Haruka's office.

Seiya made move to open the door and added bemusedly, "By the way, Tsukino-san?"

"Yes?"

"The third reason being; whoever said I was a boy?"

From then on out, Usagi Tsukino knew that it was going to be a _long_ day in the accompaniment of Kou, Seiya who had just mind-fucked her into oblivion. Not once, not twice, but three times that day…

 

 

**_-Revised 12/27/2015-_ **


	5. Chapter Four

**Four**

She was late... Horribly late. Her eyes kept scanning her platinum designer wristwatch from Tiffany's, for what seemed like the thousandth time that morning. Her Jimmy Choo stilettos echoed in the dimly lit parking garage as she quietly panicked.

She was waiting for Seiya...one sign, any sign at all! But she had none. Michiru was slightly worried about her manager; Seiya could be carelessly irresponsible, but she wasn't one to be late without explanation via text at the least. Even if it was a lame bullshit excuse, she'd still let her know that she was running late.

Well _actually.._ They would be early. But Michiru being the person she was with this type of situation on her hands; she needed Seiya there for her for moral support. She absolutely refused to introduce herself and be in the same room with Tennou, Haruka alone. Her nerves just weren't up for that.

Michiru was expecting Seiya's sleek red Porsche to roll up any minute but to no avail it hadn't. She quickly texted her in some type of hope to get a reply back.

' _Where are you?'_

Just for how long could she continue worriedly pacing for a million different reasons?

The roar of an engine echoing throughout the place was what made Michiru's head shoot up as much as the vibrating of her phone. Her heart dropped about thirty feet when she realized what position she was in...

' _The car broke down. I'm on the the train. Sorry! -Seiya'_

"My, My...Kisaki, Michiru taking a stroll in a parking garage? That seems unlike you," her voice called out as she locked up her car. Michiru's heart leapt... It wasn't that Haruka hadn't changed; she had... As always there was something about her that made her heart jump. Her confident aura, the way she carried herself, the way she spoke..all of it was so alluring.

_'Shit! What am I supposed to say...or do...or...'_

"I was waiting for my manager but it seems like she's running late,"she ended up explaining herself meekly.

"I would bet big money my stylist is just as late as your manager," Haruka smiled shaking her head. Michiru had no idea what to say or do. It was just awkward and intense being around her.

' _Come ON Michiru! It's not like she knows who you are...well she does...but not in that sense! She doesn't_ _ **remember the real**_ _you.'_

Her nerves were totally tearing her up inside as Haruka strode past her to leave the parking lot, she looked back once her eyes a deep blue behind her designer sunglasses just like she has remembered, "Shall we?"

The soon to be musician swallowed unable to speak and merely nodded.

Michiru didn't exactly know why she had nothing to say... She _did_ know that a million thoughts were running through her head. Her mind came up with ten thousand questions and a thousand inner thoughts. There were hundreds of scenarios of what she _should_ do... Of course, there were fewer and fewer actions actually made and as many regrets for being a total flabbergasted speechless idiot.

She watched Haruka lead them into the huge cooperate building, her long nimble pianist fingers moving up to her face to remove her sunglasses and place them on top of her head. Other workers in the building either stared or greeted them quietly as they strode past.

Up the elevator they went- Michiru watching the glowing number of floors they were going up fly past.

"You're a woman of few words... How shocking," Haruka mused.

The violinist blinked, "I'm sorry my first impression wasn't what you had expected."

A chuckle and thin smile passed the blonde's lips, "Not at all. It makes you look as delicate as the photos you take for your photographers. I thought that was just a image thing. It's nice that someone stays true to their character, even for their audience. I'm sure you're just shy. This is our first time meeting after all."

Michiru's stomach dropped.. It was far from the truth. Guilt and a twisted sickness hit her chest. Her eyes swiftly shifted away from Haruka unable to look at her after such a statement. She became beautiful at first for _her..._ Of course such motives were childish back then but in the end such changes were made for herself and for her confidence. She wanted to be as beautiful as her paintings.. Everyone always praised her work but Michiru had always felt if she had revealed herself to her admirers that they would no longer admire her. She did not want to disappoint anyone.

Back then she was an awkward girl. She was the type of girl that was admired for her long musically gifted fingers that gave her the many talents she had in the arts. Nevertheless she was always hidden behind her canvases and paints, her sheet musics, or a classical novel. Her thick glasses back then hid her deep green eyes and her skin was far from perfect..she drowned in her uniform because she had no womanly shape like other girls her age and when she wasn't uniformed, she was a modest girl... She neglected herself for her work and never thought twice on it or had been self conscious until she met _her..._

"I've merely grown as person. Nobody's born naturally talented and elegant without hard work," Michiru pointed out quietly.

"I suppose. Though I would swear your art and modeling would prove otherwise Kisaki-san. People constantly praise you and claim you were _born_ with such talents and beauty."

Michiru heard none of it but 'your art'. Her heart leapt... People _never_ remembered her days as an artist but only as a model. Even so, the flashback of a younger Haruka Tennou kindly critiquing and praising her artwork again went into her mind...

"You remember my artwork? Do you remember me?" was the first thing that came to her mind without thinking was what slipped out of her mouth. Her eyes widened realizing what she said. Haruka looked confusedly bemused herself.

_Ping!_

The elevator sounded loudly that they had arrived at her floor shocking them both and breaking their gazes on each other.

Michiru quickly exited the elevator feeling foolish... Yelling quickly interrupted her thoughts. She was almost thankful for it. Somehow her manager got there before she had and was arguing with a no doubt, younger blonde haired woman who had her hair styled in odango pigtails. She was stylishly cute in her pink and white plaid skirt and white ruffled top. She looked like something out of a Vivi or Popteen* magazine.

"It's TSUKINO USAGI! NOT Odango Atama!" the girl insisted harshly on her tiptoes to her smirking manager.

"Tsukidango?" Seiya teasingly questioned.

"TSU-KI-NO!" the girl named Usagi pouted.

"Oi, oi, you've already got yourself in trouble Usagi-chan?" Haruka's voice asked behind Michiru.

The blonde's innocent blue eyes brightened, "H-Haruka! Haha, no way! Not at all!"

"Just where were you? I thought you were late?" Michiru asked darkly.

"I _thought_ I was! I didn't know how close the Tenou building was from the station," Seiya defended herself raising her hands before her client could make move to smack her.

"...You have put me through a living hell for a good ten minutes..."

Seiya smiled, "You should get used to her. You'll be working with her from now on and I'm now _always_ going to be there for security. You're strong, I know you have it in you."

" _So that's why!"_ whispered Michiru.

"You may thank me later," Seiya said with a smirk.

Haruka was the one interrupted Michiru from furthermore scolding Seiya, "If you guys are finished arguing, I'd like to get started with our meeting."

* * *

_'Dispel any doubts about your lips with your body_

_Elevate all emotions with your body_

_A love crazy woman can be so beautiful_

_The wind rubs and strikes my cheek, calling forth tears_

_It's becoming a habit, I can't run away tonight either'_

Haruka sighed as the track finished. Her chin rested on her hands as she looked deep in thought.

"I knew you were elegant Kisaki-san, but obviously your music is as well... Let me say though, it's _much_ too elegant for the market your aiming for," she answered.

Michiru blinked in confusion. She wasn't exactly aiming to be a mainstream artist. This was merely for people who appreciated music of all sorts.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Seiya asked.

"Change the song completely," Haruka replied quickly.

Michiru sighed, "Absolutely not."

Haruka's eyes widened, "E-Excuse me?"

The musician was tempted to roll her eyes. Why yes, she _knew_ who she was talking to. This was the great Tennou, Haruka of the Tennou Entertainment Label and industry. She was not crazy, just true to herself and she intended to keep it that way. She knew exactly what Haruka intended to do with her and she wasn't having it.

"I'm not selling out for my audience. I refuse to change myself or my style for the mainstream or my current audience. I realize what this might do to my success rate and what a risk it would be for your industry as well as its money. However, I intend to compose and make music for those who appreciate good music. I intend to convert people and share new tastes with people. This is my goal. I don't intend to be a clone of what everyone else is," Michiru explained.

"Then you've came to the wrong industry," Haruka shot back determinedly.

Michiru was about to open her mouth with something snappy but Seiya held her hand up to silence her...gently looking at her telling her silently ' _I'm your manager. Let_ _ **me**_ _do the talking.'_

"Hold on Tenou-san, I think Michiru has a point. Have you ever heard the saying 'be one _of_ a million, not one _in_ a million?' Whoever said this would be a failure? This is merely a trial and error for us and our audience."

"Go on," Haruka said.

"What I'm thinking is that Michiru really could do your industry good and set an amazing standard. Everyone knows her for her beauty and elegance. Between us, we know of her musical capabilities. Doing what she is comfortable with is super important. She has a huge following already and she's never had to become a sex symbol or clone to earn the respect or influece that she has. Now, I have a suggestion for you and Michiru both but I'm curious whether you would agree to it," Seiya continued.

"No doubt she has potential but this isn't an older audience she's aiming for. Everyone debuts with teens first and move on up. later on Nobody wants to hear a slow song or ballad as a debut, usually those are B-sides or side tracks to an album. I'm not saying she shouldn't use this song, what I am saying is that she shouldn't risk this being her first debut single," Haruka said.

"I see your point of view, and I understand you're comfortable with cloning and molding your artist into what you and the media see fit," Seiya snapped back.

Michiru couldn't help but smirk. Her manager was totally feisty. Sometimes she wondered if Seiya ever grew up and matured if she'd become some type of amazing lawyer or debater. She had an amazing talent for luring people in, giving credit where needed, to then turning on them cruelly by stating the facts and truth.

Haruka looked completely insulted and flustered. She stood to probably yell Seiya out for such a statement.

"Before you say anything Tennou-san, do know I'm not against you. I'm seeking a compromise and perhaps even a deal," explained Seiya.

"Get to your point Kou-san! What do you propose?" Haruka shot at her in annoyance. Her patience was obviously being tested.

Michiru couldn't help but hide her smile behind her hand. It was only day one of working with Haruka and Seiya was already pushing her buttons and pissing her off.

"The first track will be Michiru's main track of course since it **is** the original version of the song. However, the second track will be a remixed version of the song by you since your producing skills are superior to anyone's anywhere else in the nation. We will then base the audience's choice between which track they like in the single alone. The remixed one or the original version. From there, we will decide what to do with Michiru's image. I am confident her original track will be appreciated by all and her style will develop with her own taste. As her manager Tennou-san, I'll will give you the benefit of the doubt however."

"I like this idea. I will mutually agree if Tennou-san does," Michiru answered quickly.

It was an ingenious plan. Seiya was super confident that her style would be appreciated and liked but if not, that Haruka could do what was best for her. She wondered if corporate executive and producer saw it as a win-win situation as much as she did.

"Haruka...?" Usagi asked curiously. This was the first time she had opened her mouth for the first time since she argued with Seiya outside of the meeting room.

Haruka once again looked deep in thought before answered, "It seems too win-win for Kisaki-san and yourself. Do you realize how much promotions and the copies of the record will cost? We really can't afford for this project to flop and people have high expectations since it _is_ Michiru Kisaki."

"Of course you'd be so arrogant to consider yourself first before the artist and her work at hand," Seiya snapped.

Michiru blinked shocked. That was a low blow even for Seiya.

Haruka glared at Seiya from across the table and stood up and Usagi gazed concerned at the people in front of her.

"Mou...Haruka think about it. It seems pretty fair. The song is amazing and classic. The audience doesn't like the original they'll like your remix and that _will_ play I'm sure of it. Your remixes are the best! The single will sell no matter what but we'll see what the listeners will prefer. A classy more subtle Kisaki, Michiru that we've always known and idolized or a brand new her? Honestly as her stylist and based on the dress you selected for the album are, I see no problem running with the song Michiru has composed," the stylist insisted gently.

Haruka sighed and stood up from the table, "How about we let me sleep on it? Give me a day to think it over."

Usagi smiled, "Fair enough! Please think hard! Are you dismissing yourself?"

"Indeed. I have a headache. I will see you all bright and early tomorrow. Usagi head to my office after you're finished with the styling plans for her cover shoot and debut shoots and interviews."

"Hai!"

With that Haruka left the room and suddenly Michiru was relieved. She was glad she was out of the room. Her past crush made her way too tense and the static between Seiya and Haruka while amusing, was indeed becoming a headache even for her. It felt like an anvil had been lifted off of her dainty shoulders.

"Kisaki-san, Kou-san, if you'd allow me to take over?" Usagi suggested softly.

"Go ahead," Michiru answered. Usagi was so much more gentle and kind. The type of person to see the good in all people and try to hear out both sides before making her own decisions. She liked to see everyone happy and adapted well with what ever was on the table. Or at least that's what it seemed like. She at _least_ was more manageable and had more manners than prideful Haruka.

"Because I do agree with Michiru's elegant and classic image, I decided to go with that. I included a variety of dresses in this...nothing too flashy except for the cover of your CD. We'll deal with your awards shows and party invites later, but until then that is the only _formal_ gown on the line-up for now. Hair wise I up and down dos would be pretty on her if you don't mind me saying. A lot of people are taking on the trend of having short hair and I'd totally be against Michiru-san cutting off her hair, so I decided to make up for the length with up dos! Bright make-up will be a perfect match for her as well. She had a wonderful pale complexion that girls are envious of and her eyes are incredibly gorgeous," Usagi commented as she spread out designs on the table.

Seiya couldn't help but smile. This girl knew her stuff. She was gentle and not demanding at all. Her suggestions and picks were all very much so Michiru's taste.

"Wow... These are all so nice! You even paid attention to the collection I promoted for Vuitton!"Michiru exclaimed happily.

Usagi laughed nervously as if incredibly flattered that such a known model was complimenting her work, "Ah, it's only a part of my job Kisaki-san! I have to pay attention!"

"Well you've done a good job Odango Atama, all of these are very much so her. She's going to look lovely in all of these no matter what they're for or where she goes in them," Seiya complimented.

Usagi pouted at the nickname before clearing her throat, "It's all because of the of model that the clothes look so good."

Seiya couldn't help but agree. Michiru delivered well.

"Oh wow, this is the formal one correct? What a gorgeous dress!" commented Michiru. Her fingers ran over the picture. Deep black satin trails and sparkling teal flowers was what made the dress. It was positively gorgeous and going to be the signature dress for her debut single's cover.

"How ironic too... Haruka personally chose that one herself. I chose one that was a yellow gold ruffled cocktail dress, but she insisted on this one. It's a Meiou, Setsuna design," Usagi mentioned with a smile.

Michiru was shocked. This was Haruka's choice...? How strange that her and the photographer and producer admired the same dress... Perhaps they were a little bit a like...? No! Noway! This was just business.

"So you do approve of all of these?" Usagi asked hurriedly scrawling down notes for final arrangements.

"Of course. I am in your hands Tsukino-san," Michiru answered with a smile.

"Usagi...just Usagi is fine. Tsukino-san makes me sound so old. I'm only twenty-one!" Usagi assured.

"Thank you for all of your hard work. We'll be relying on you to keep up Michiru's image. Please work hard," Seiya said.

Usagi stood, "I think that's all! I'm sure you both have other business to take care of for the day. I think this is everything. Thank you for your hard work today*!" Usagi announced bowing. Seiya and Michiru mirrored the movement.

"Oh and you guys?"

"Hm?"

"Don't mind Haruka. She can come off cold and demanding. Even arrogant and prideful at times, but deep down she's a good person with good intentions. She just doesn't like to step out of her comfort zone too well. I have faith she'll make the proper decisions for this deal. I'll talk to her more, so please don't dwell on it too deeply," Usagi reassured kindly.

They made their way out of the room ready to go to other obligations that they had to fulfill for that day.

"Oi Odango Atama," Seiya called out in a sing song voice.

Usagi rolled her blue orbs and sighed heavily turning around to face her, "Yes Kou-san?"

"While you're worried about taking such good care of us, don't forget to take care of yourself. I won't always be there to catch you when you fall," the raven haired woman teased with a wink.

"Sure... And _you_ best not play mind games with innocent girls ne?" Usagi snapped back.

"Fair enough, though I guess I should head to my night job right, _oujou-sama?_ " Seiya smirked as the blonde blushed.

"Totally could have fooled me or anyone else at that matter! Especially with _that attire_ Kou-san!" the pigtailed girl called out walking away to most likely talk with Haruka.

Michiru giggled before staring at her manager, "Honestly Seiya? Wow. I didn't know _that_ was your type. You're so mean to her too! Don't pick on her so much!"

Now it was Seiya's turn to blush, "What? Hell no! I totally am not interested! I date mature women! Not little girls!"

"That _totally_ explains Kakyuu... Mind you Usagi is twenty-one," pointed out Michiru as they walked down the hallway.

"Could have fooled me," muttered Seiya, "Don't compare her to Kakyuu or even put them in the same sentence! They're total opposites and it's definitely insulting her beauty!"

Michiru rolled her eyes as they both entered the elevator, "By the way...what is this with your _night job_ and _mind games on girls_ hm?"

The manger couldn't help burst out laughing remembering how her morning went. Now **that** would be a long story to explain to her friend now wouldn't it?

 

**_*Vivi/Popteen Magazine:_ Japanese fashion based magazines meant for teenagers. The girls are usually super girly. Usagi's style in this is very Shibuya-Kei based. Lots of bright colors and frill. Nothing like lolita or gyaru. Just very clean, cute, and girly.**

**_*Hai_ : Yes in Japanese. I dunno, Yes, Yes, sounded awkward so I used 'Hai, Hai' because it just seems very 'Usagi' like characteristically.**

**_*Thanks For Your Hard Work/Good Work/Otsukaresamadeshita_ : Loosely in Japanese means thank you for your work/thank you for the hard work. It's usually said at the end of meetings or the end of the work day. It's kind of like a sign of respect or so I think. Someone correct me if I am wrong!**

**_*Oujou-sama:_ Why this is super funny is because when Seiya uses it; he's referring back to Usagi mistaking her for a host club boy. Mind you she's hitting two birds with one stone with her mistake. Oujou-sama is use for a host's female clientele for the night... Also do note that Usagi mistook Seiya for a boy as well. SO this might seem like lame humor but it was kind of amusing for me! xD)**

**-Revised 12/27/2015-**


	6. Chapter Five

**Five**

"She agreed to everything?" Haruka asked as she flipped through all of the stylist's line up that she had decided the day previously before the meeting.

"Yes, she did! I was so flattered. She said that I knew her well," Usagi answered happily. She was still basking in the glory of being complimented by the one and only Kisaki, Michiru that they were now partnering with for her musical debut.

"Be careful Usagi. She's venomous. Beautiful and charming even...I don't have a doubt about that, but she and her manager are truly snakes," Haruka warned.

Usagi rolled her eyes and sighed, "Oh Haruka... They're not bad at all. They're quite easily to work with. How many people would be willing to make a compromise with you? Not many..."

Haruka had to admit, the plan was ingenious. Regardless of how great it was, she didn't want Kou, Seiya calling the shots when this was her business. Her pride didn't allow that.

"I said I'd think on it, didn't I?" she asked.

Usagi gave her a knowing look, "I'm counting on you. More so, _they're_ counting on you to make the right decision for her debut. So try not to be so close minded and truly think about it ne?"

There went her stylist, being all concerned and motherly. Haruka knew that Usagi was just looking out for her while trying to make sure she wasn't about to lose Kisaki-san and not have regrets about it.

"Well, I suppose that's it for today. We have taken care of Minako's next album as well as those designs, so that should be all good," Haruka said with a sigh. The name Aino, Minako gave her a headache just by hearing it.

"Don't worry about _her_ so much either. You and her aren't an item any longer. She should just learn to just accept it. It's not attractive to be so spiteful and hold a grudge against you," Usagi said. Even that name stressed her out as well... Minako wasn't so nice to her either.

"I think you should be more concerned about yourself Usagi. She thinks I have an interest in _you_ ," pointed out Haruka with a wry smile.

Ever since the blonde haired woman had broke it off with the pop idol, she had been making things incredibly difficult for both Usagi and Haruka, thinking the two were an item... This obviously wasn't the case, Usagi had Mamoru. In terms of Haruka? She had herself and relied on no one. Women were company to her. Someone to talk to. Someone to take to dinner and events, but not one had truly caught her interest. The only woman that was even close to catching her fancy was...well the current one she was seeing. Even then, she didn't know how long this one would last until she got bored again. She tried to remain optimistic.

"Which is ridiculous! She knows I have a boyfriend and *still* insists that I'm secretly dating you at the same time! She should speak for herself though! That woman's always creating havoc being 'fashionably late' and creating scandals where ever she goes," muttered Usagi gathering up her things.

"I'm assuming you have plans tonight?" Haruka questioned. She was trying to quickly change the subject. She didn't want to linger on the subject of Minako any longer than she needed to.

"Grocery shopping! I'm going to make it up to Mamoru that I didn't make him breakfast this morning by making him a big dinner instead. He promised to come over to my place!" Usagi answered with a smile.

The girl was so sweet... Sometimes a little too sweet to that guy, or so Haruka thought. Usagi's boyfriend was always busy now a day. While Haruka understood the importance of work and social commitments; she always thought he should make more time for Usagi since she always tried so hard for him.

"How nice of you... I'm sure he'll appreciate it," Haruka commented fondly.

"And you? You seem in a rush to leave yourself considering you're dismissing us so early," Usagi pointed out.

Haruka smiled as she was caught, "I have a date with the one and only Setsuna Meiou."

Usagi's eyes widened, "Oh wow. You're placing quite an effort into her by being so punctual. Perhaps this is why you chose her for the dress selection..ha! I thought you were making a meaningful decision for Michiru. You only chose the dress because it was Setsuna's!"

Haruka laughed shaking her head no, "No! I really did like that dress as much as I like the woman!"

"Mou... Ha-ru-ka! That's sly!"

* * *

Seiya sighed and flopped down onto her red leather couch in her apartment complex's dark living room. She was exhausted from the day she just had. Her and Michiru had a lot of challenges ahead of them, and the raven haired manager wondered just what Haruka was thinking about.

The song was perfect as is. It seemed pointless to change it completely or even remix it. Michiru was the definition of a new found classic beauty. Even the stylist Usagi saw that. At first Seiya had thought by how the girl dressed herself that she would put Michiru into that 'candy pop' like image that was so sickeningly generic in the market. However, she was truly had misjudged Odango Atama... Seiya smiled to herself at the thought. That girl was indeed amusing...Tsukino Usagi. She was childlike, but sweet and confident with her skills. Perhaps she could grow to like her and even befriend her..?

Her cell phone went off right then interrupting her thoughts.

"Moshi Moshi?"

" _Ah! Seiya, it's been so long since I've heard your voice. How refreshing... How are you?"_ a sweet silken voice asked.

Right then, Seiya's heart leapt and broke at the same time, "Kakyuu..."

It had been so long since she had spoken to her childhood love. Her voice sounded so reassuring and soft... Seiya missed it so much. In a sense, she was relieved that Kakyuu was with her brother Taki. She knew that her first and only love would be in good hands. She didn't have to worry about Kakyuu being happy or being mistreated...mislead..or anything. Taki just wasn't that type of guy. Nevertheless, Seiya's heart still broke painfully. She was envious of her brother, that he had gotten her before Seiya even got a chance to confess. Taki had even known of Seiya's feelings and never told her once that he too loved the same girl. One day it had just happened. Taki had came in holding her beloved Kakyuu's hand... She remembered it clearly. The red haired woman happily telling her that she was dating her older brother...

" _Seiya?"_

"I'm fine. More importantly, how are you?" Seiya answered quickly.

"I've been doing well. Taki and I have been composing music. Nothing big, just for fun," Kakyuu replied with a laugh.

Seiya sat up a smile escaping her lips, "Composing? With no vocals?"

" _I've taken up singing... I hope you don't mind. You were my inspiration before you stopped singing Seiya..._ "

"I'm flattered. You always gave and still give me way too much credit," said Seiya.

" _It's a shame that you stopped. You were so passionate... Why did you quit?_ " Kakyuu asked sadly.

Seiya's grip on the phone tightened and her deep blue eyes were cast downward on the floor. Honestly, she was ashamed to give the truthful answer. ' _Because you were my only reason to sing._ _ **You**_ _gave me my voice...'_ was the true thought in her head for that reason.

"I don't know why I quit exactly. One day it just occurred to me that singing wasn't my passion any longer," was the answer she gave instead.

They talked for hours on end like they had used to. They spoke about Seiya's job as Michiru's manager. They discussed on Taki and herself. The subject of Kakyuu's music and her students that she taught was also brought up. Everything they could think of, nonsensical things, serious things became the subject of their phone conversation. Seiya's heavy heart for those short hours on the phone felt light knowing the consequences it would lead to later.

" _I have to go... But do you mind if I send the demo for the song Taki and I composed? I literally meant it when I said you inspired me to sing. I used your old lyrics for something. Taki made the instrumental, I did the vocals and part of melody to go with his music. It was actually the reason I called you. I wanted to do your lyrics and half written melody justice..._ "

Seiya was shocked. Her lyrics? Which lyrics had she used, and from which song?

"Send away... I'll talk to you later."

"You know if you ever need me you _can_ call me, right Seiya? It's been too long... I assumed you were busy with work, but six months have flown by so I decided to call you instead," Kakyuu pointed out softly.

"Yeah.. I know. I'll contact you again soon. I promise; when work isn't so hectic," reassured Seiya.

They said their goodbyes, the raven haired manager making it quick and short before she could have her heart break in front of Kakyuu. Seiya stared the glowing screen of her phone looking at the time. They had talked for three hours straight. It was now midnight...

Her phone alerted her of a sent file, and Seiya accepted it watching the bar load the mp3 file that she assumed was Kakyuu and Taki's song...what was _her song._

She raised the volume of her phone and pressed play once the file was finished loading. Melancholy piano chords started, not a doubt from Kakyuu...or perhaps even Taki who was a pianist too. Seiya did not know and she didn't care as soon as she heard Kakyuu's soft voice sing lyrics that suddenly broke Seiya's fragile heart...

She had found those lyrics... The lyrics that Seiya wrote one day when her heart was breaking. It had been one of those times when she just poetically wrote her feelings out not intending for the world to know or see. The day before, she intended to confess to her. The day she later on, she found out Taki had beat her to it and won the affections of the woman she loved.

_'My ankles start the sink the rain..._

_My eyes start to sink in the tears I once held back..._

_I cry..._

_You being beside me became a habit of mine,_

_I can't go alone without you in the rain..._

_I've opened up the door to my heart-_

_You're like an umbrella over my head_

_Your shadow is like shade..' *_

Seiya found herself weak to her knees as tears found their way to her eyes as she mouthed the lyrics to herself knowing every single word by heart. She had memorized that one for it was _her_ song. It had been meant for Kakyuu...pouring out her painful one-sided feelings for her vocal coach.

It was twisted that something with good intention but so cruel at the same time... Here went the world again. Playing cruel games and tricks on her again. Seiya sometimes wondered if her heart would _ever_ mend at this rate...

* * *

Usagi kept checking the clock for what seemed like the trillionth time that evening while she was making dinner for her and Mamoru.

She was finally finished though, and was quite proud of herself. While she wasn't skilled at cooking at all, she had given her best effort. Matter of fact, it had taken her almost forever practicing the basics with her friend Makoto before anything of hers was decent much less edible. The blonde-bunned girl had been so determined to get things right for her boyfriend though. She wanted to be a good girlfriend. She really did...

Usagi knew she always messed things up when it came to anything but fashion. She was accident prone and childish. It was a thing for her to be constantly told to grow up. Even by her boyfriend; but regardless she couldn't change who she was. Not even for her boyfriend. Instead, attempted to better herself. Simple things like cooking were what she focused on in her spare time along with focusing on work and her boyfriend.

Mamoru made her so happy. She wished that one day, he could honestly be as happy as he was when they had first met. Before he had figured out how much trouble she'd be...

The meal was perfect. She had even taste tested it to make sure. She too, was getting hungry and had even forgotten to eat at work. Despite the temptation of wanting to eat; she was going to wait for Mamoru. She didn't know whether or not to text or call him. She thought against it, assuming he was busy. She didn't want to appear clingy towards him. The blonde haired girl thought she was already a burden enough to him as. She was always pining for attention whenever she could get it.

Minutes went by, and Usagi leaned against the counter fiddling with her cell phone in a constant debate with herself. To call or not to call...? The was food was going to get cold and not be as good if Mamoru didn't hurry up soon.

It was ten going on eleven... Eleven went into eleven thirty... Usagi sighed as she glanced at her phone wondering if she'd be a pest... He had promised, he really did...

Before she could ponder any longer, her phone vibrated making her jump and grabbed at the device flipping it open.

"M-Moshi?" she sputtered. Her heart leapt in her chest. Mamoru always would make her so tense, on edge even. She loved and hated the feeling, never knowing how to explain why there was always the great amount of anxiousness that she felt. Maybe it was the adrenaline rush she loved so much and not the nervousness that came with it. She didn't know...

"Usako..."

His voice was always calm and deep to her. Soothing at times even... What hurt was the fact that he didn't seem even phased that he was running and hour-and-a-half late with food waiting at her house cold.

"Yes? You're late you know..." Usagi pointed out softly. Her hand moved up to her chest trying to some how physically calm her pounding heart.

"I forgot. I made plans and I can't get out of them... I'm so sorry. I hope you didn't go through too much trouble," Mamoru explained on the other line. The background was full of noises...loud college students and cars. Club music even. He was probably in Roppongi...

Right then it hit Usagi that he had forgotten about her and the promise... Her heart sunk down sickeningly into her stomach as if broke there. She opened her mouth to speak-to say something-anything. Instead, she found it hard to swallow and tears were stinging her eyes threatening to fall.

"N-Not at all," Usagi managed to get out with a forced reassuring laugh, "Just small snacks. I didn't know what you wanted... It's not like I made some huge meal or something. I-It's not anything I can't finish all on my own!"

"I see," was Mamoru's only answer as his fellow classmates shouted for him to come on already, "I'll talk to you in the morning okay. Try not to over sleep okay? You have a busy day at work tomorrow with that newcomer model..."

There was no 'I love yous' or even a goodbye between them. Just an 'I have to go' from the dark haired male. Usagi always moved her mouth to tell him that she loved him. Every time, she never got the chance to. The click and the dial tone would always interrupt her even when she made effort to.

It broke her heart horribly. He rather be in Roppongi with his college colleagues and work buddies than spend one night with her eating dinner. The dinner that she had prepared all by herself and worked so hard on was for nothing in the end.

Usagi had of course lied not to guilt trip him into thinking he was obligated to break his plans...

She wasn't the type of girlfriend to demand attention from him out of force in that way. She might call and sometimes be burdensome, but she wasn't one to scream and pout until she got her way. She knew if she did that, that it would be a sure way of losing Mamoru for good.

Instead, she held back her now already falling tears... It didn't hurt her that the food was cold and more than half of it would go to waste. She didn't even mind that Mamoru wanted to hang out with his friends. This was a daily occurrence as of recent. What _hurt_ her more so was the fact that he would forget that he _promised_ her.

It was a broken promise in between the two and she didn't know what to think or do about it. It wasn't the first broken promise that he had made. She was even guilty of a few due to unexpected overtime hours at work or being just plain out forgetful. The difference between her and Mamoru was however, she'd always make it up to him no matter what or how. Mamoru on the other hand, never made any effort to try to repent for the broken promises. He just didn't have the time for that...

Or so Usagi had assumed. She had learnt to deal with this; even though he heart would drop a couple of feet, or so it felt like to the point of where she would feel sick. She was sure it wasn't the true feeling of heart break really... Mamoru was _hers._ He always referred to her as his girlfriend and vice versa. They were together, but it didn't _feel_ like they were together. They were just playing things out and at some points, Usagi couldn't help but feel horribly disappointed.

She had put too much effort and trust into him. The bright blue eyed girl often wondered if someone would step in and take him away from her. All she could hope for was that Mamoru would remain loyal to her and only her...

Sometimes, Usagi just wished that he would get his priorities straight and make her feel _worth it and good enough.._

 

_**Oh and just a note, the lyrics are originally from Epik High and Younha's Umbrella. Mind you that Seiya in my visual only wrote Younha's part-and Younha's voice is very clear and birdlike and just seemed appropriate for Kakyuu. Hence why I used the song. Of course Taki made into a duet with Epik High's part. Sounds strange yes but the importance of using this was the lyrics. :-)** _

_**-Revised 12/27/2015-** _


	7. Chapter Six

**Six**

Haruka had to admit that she had a thing for creative women. She didn't mean the type that were creative in bed either; that was just half the fun. If she wanted that then she could easily look in Kabuki-cho for a creative woman to entertain her for the night in that sense.

No, this was completely different and totally a rare find. The blonde haired CEO loved the type of woman who had a lot going on for herself. She loved artists of many forms, for she was an artist herself. She loved elegant women who knew how to carry on an intelligent conversation without getting lost in translation. She also loved the type of girl who could be intelligent, artistic, sexy, and be a conversationalist all in one.

Usuall, she would only get twenty-five percent of that in the partners she had. If she was lucky? Maybe on a good night she would run into someone that had sixty percent of what she wanted at most. Most of those types would be conceited and end up giggling at the wrong amusements. They would talk about themselves or fawn over how great Haruka was instead. If they were intelligent? They didn't focus on their looks at all, and while Haruka found them to be amazing friends, her previous "girls" were so immersed in their work that they usually had no time for relationships to begin with. When they tried in attempts to actually have a relationship; all they would talk about would be work.

Meiou, Setsuna so far, was the closest thing that Haruka got to a perfect partner. She was a top class fashion designer. She was known for not only making stunningly beautiful dresses and clothing, but for looking stunningly beautiful herself. The woman was part Japanese, part Egyptian; she had been residing in Japan for most of her life, and was looking for someone to share her world with. Her dark long hair cascaded down her back accentuating her long black clingy dinner dress that she wore tonight. Her fingers were long nimble like an artists should be... Haruka had a thing for hands. An artists hands were the best because they were valued for the work that they would create. Setsuna's eyes, were so brown that in the light they appeared a deep glittering ruby color. The woman would speak about her trip to France to study art at the latest exhibit, her flight to Italy to be informed and shop for the latest trends while trying the infamous cuisine, and go on about the beauty of New York City-she'd tell stories about fashion week. While she had been invited and her designs were showcased there just as much as the next top designer's; Setsuna had never once talked about herself or her success. She'd often talk about her inspirations...Betsy Johnson, Vera Wang, Vivienne Westwood, Chanel... She would speak about her experiences more so than about herself or her accomplished that she had gained by visiting these places.

Setsuna could allure Haruka for hours on end with the knowledge that she shared. While Haruka was also well-traveled, she was so busy that she hardly got to take in anything or enjoy it. Because of this, Setsuna's stories would always be incredibly interesting and entertaining for her to hear.

"You're looking gorgeous as ever tonight Setsuna," Haruka complimented as the woman in front of her sat down across from her at the table for two.

"I could say the same for you. Then again, you're always looking quite stylish," dismissed Setsuna softly. Her eyes glittered as if she was bemused and Haruka knew exactly why and what she was going to want to expect. Such games with this woman didn't bore her like the ones with the others did...

"I only have one person to thank for that of course," teased Haruka. She would imply but never satisfy such flattery. She was much too accustomed to these sorts of games.

"I wonder who that might be... You have access to all of the top brands of clothes from all over the world. You an amazing stylist who has done quite some numbers on your co-workers and clients. Yet, you still wear _my_ designs," Setsuna shot back playfully.

 _This_ waswhy Haruka liked her so much. She knew how to play. She would demand flattery, but throw things right back if Haruka was willing to play as well. It was the game they'd play among many dinners out or drives home when they weren't caught up in some other type of conversation. It felt endless...

* * *

Michiru had been stunned to know that Seiya had refused the offer to dine with her tonight. It was so surprising because it was was a top notch restaurant. Plus, it was food that Michiru was going to be covering the bill for. Why the hell would Seiya refuse that offer? Why would anyone? It was free food!

She could only assume that her manager had been exhausted from trying to fight out a compromise between them and their technically new boss, Tennou, Haruka. Between this issue, running horribly late due to car problems, along with getting mistaken only only a boy but a **host club boy** by their co-worker; Seiya must have had an awfully long day.

It was still surprising that she'd turn down such an offer for expensive free food... But maybe these routines were getting old for even her manager.

Because of this outcome; that is how Michiru found herself dining for one that night. How long that would last would be up to how well the servers and staff at the restaurant kept people away from her. It was usually why the model kept Seiya with her when she went out to eat. Most men would assume she was with company and not sit with her. Usually, they would be intimidated and they'd send bottles of wine over their treat instead of approaching her. Seiya would then turn back and glare at the guy who was trying to indirectly flirt with her friend and client.

When the raven haired manger wasn't around however, that's when men got 'ballsy' and decided to make fools of themselves by having the nerve to send various things over, pay for her whole dinner, or better yet, Michiru's **favorite** tactic-try to get all comfy and dine with her.

Regardless, she would never let it stop her from enjoying her time out. She'd be damned if some arrogant prick had her be a shut-in or order take out.

Michiru enjoyed different atmospheres and places. She had never liked being trapped in one place for too long. This restaurant was special. It was near the ocean in a couple of cities over... It was a bit of a drive, but always well worth it to have fresh seafood and a beautiful ocean view to gaze at. It was mainly the ocean view that mainly allured her to dine there.

There had always been something about beaches that entranced Michiru since she was little. She loved water. Matter of fact, she would swim as a hobby when ever she was stressed. On other occasions, she would make trips to Tokyo Bay or the ocean to just hear the wind and water speak to her.

Michiru took her seat and scanned the menu-which only took seconds considering how familiar she was with the establishment. She ordered her usual set for dinner, and then noticed something was off at the table or so behind her. Light laughter caught her attention... Because of her admiration she had kept within her so long she was able to recognize that voice anywhere.

' _Haruka was here too...?'_

Michiru smiled and tried to ignore it.

' _Stop it with your school girl crush. Things are different now. You're in a better place in your life now. You're a top model and soon to be artist and she's your boss. Get it together Michi... You're over this. You have to be...'_

She heard another woman's voice, and for some reason it made her feel jealous even... It was stupid in her mind. This wasn't allowed; to Michiru, none of this was. Jealousy, curiosity, falling for someone all over again-it just couldn't happen or be done.

"So Kisaki, Michiru liked my design yes?" the woman dining with Haruka asked. The fact that she was the subject is what surfaced Michiru's attention.

"Indeed. Then again, who _wouldn't_ like your designs Setsuna? You're incredibly creative and different in the market. This dress will be part of the cover for her first single, so I'm sure people will buy even more of your clothes after they see it on Kisaki-san," Haruka answered lightly.

Michiru's heart skipped a beat. Haruka was dating Setsuna Meiou? She sighed. They definitely made a good pair. A famous world class designer and an entertainment executive. It seemed almost _too_ perfect in Michiru's eyes. What got to her more was how lightly the blonde talked to Setsuna. Laughter was in her voice and her heart was seemingly etched on her sleeve. It something that Michiru had never got to see...

She only got to see Haruka's coldness directed towards her. Even as this new person, Haruka Tennou was still cold and ruthless to her. Their personalities didn't match at all. Where Michiru was elegant where Haruka was brash... One was into classical music versus electronic house. One's woman's hobby was swimming while the other's was formula one racing as a past time. Haruka's talent was digital photography and photo manipulating against Michiru's sketching and painting.

They were complete opposites.

Furthermore, it convinced the artist to get her head out of the clouds. To make matters even worse that night for her, as soon as Michiru lifted her salad fork...

"Michiru-sannnnn!" a flamboyant voice called out.

She _also_ knew that voice anywhere.

 _'Great...'_ she thought wryly to herself. She _really_ needed to change where she dined and wined.

"Jadeite..." she muttered darkly with a groan.

"Now, now, Mi-chi don't be so sad on me! I'm here for your entertainment! No woman should be dining alone, especially not one as beautiful as you!" the blonde haired male proclaimed.

Jadeite was also a famous designer much like Setsuna Meiou was. He was known more on a national level than an international level however. He worked under the hand of Beryl (as she was known as to the public) who managed a handfull of starting designer labels along with her own. There were four designers in all under her line, and together their line was known as 'Shi Tenou'. There was Jadeite who was known to be an over dramatic attention whore in Michiru's honest opinion. He constantly wanted to shove her body into the skimpiest undergarments possible because he wanted her ass for himself. Usually, it was Nephrite or Zoicite however, who would save her ass...quite literally.

Michiru didn't mind the other designers at all. If anything, they were quite pleasant. Nephrite was the silent and cool type who focused on men's wear. He was like mentioned, a man a little words despite being known as quite the playboy among several women. Michiru hardly ever saw him. Zoicite. on the other hand, she would see all the time. The man was obviously gay as day and was openly in love with his partner Kunzite. Together they worked on a lot of flamboyant stage wear and elegant ballgowns.

Being quite honest with herself, Zoicite and Kunzite were the _only_ people she ever felt comfortable being around when it came to being naked or doing fittings around. They _weren't_ interested in having a piece of her because they had each other. Unlike Jadeite, who decided to make himself right at home right then, sitting close next to her at her dinner table.

She had completely forgotten how loud the man was and how much attention was on them now. The realization had hit her and her face flamed red wondering if her boss was staring at her from behind. Michiru didn't dare turn around to see...

' _Haruka's here and I'm here with this loud asshole... Oh fuck me.'_ Michiru thought downing her second glass of wine as soon as she poured it. This situation called for drinking, a lot of drinking...

"Jadeite, I would highly appreciate it if you addressed me properly and clear yourself from my sight," Michiru said lightly.

"I haven't seen you in so long and this is how you greet me? Harsh Michi dear, very harsh. I'm wounded," Jadeite said swinging an arm around her shoulder.

"And if you don't remove your arm from my person, I will do so much more than just wound you," Michiru threatened. She took a good stab at a piece of lettuce in her salad to make a good clear point to the male next to her.

Jadeite scooted away as Michiru poured what was round three of her bottle of wine. This was a world record-even for her to be on her third glass before her main entree came out.

"Oh how I've missed you Michi! Going off with that Tennou, Haruka person without any proper goodbye just broke my heart. I've been SO worried about you! Especially since Tennou-san is lesbian and has the obvious reputation for being a playgirl. She hasn't made any advances on _you_ has she? I mean I wouldn't blame her if she did, I mean look at you! You're so stunning and gorgeous Michiru, but you're obviously straight right?! I just can't imagine you-" Jadeite rambled on.

' _Shows how well you know me dumbass.'_ Michiru thought wryly to herself. She knew better than to spite the man and come out of the closet. It would be her biggest downfall because Jadeite wasn't one to keep his mouth shut. Anyone getting word of her having the preference for women as her lovers had paparazzi press headline written all over it.

"Just _who_ is a playgirl?" a voice asked above her right at that very moment.

Michiru saw Jadeite classlessly spit out his wine into his glass. He went pale, making her drunkenly look upward at the said source. Oh my what a _lovely_ view...

"Kisaki-san," Haruka acknowledged with an eyebrow raised.

"Haruka..."

"I-I had no idea you both were dining in the same area!" Jadeite sputtered. He looked shocked to see her there since he had just been caught talking horribly of her.

"Tennou, Haruka nice to make your acquaintance," Haruka greeted him dismissively.

"Shi Tennou's Jadeite, likewise," the blonde haired male said with a sniff as he stood up from the table.

"Aa, that newbie designer brand hm? Now what would someone like _you_ be doing with Kisaki-san? If I didn't know better, it seems like you were pestering her no? I saw her walk in alone and even reserve for one... Isn't it rude of you to just assume that she would have invited you over?"

"It's fine I can deal with this on my own," Michiru assured.

"Then you would have done so already," Haruka snapped quickly before continuing, "And as her boss, it's my responsibility to make sure that she is taken care of. Especially when it comes to dismissing creeps like you."

"Then do you do that," mustered Jadeite adjusting his coat, "I'll see you sometime soon my Michi..."

And with that, he dismissed himself from her table. Haruka replaced his spot instead, making herself comfortable across from Michiru. There was a bemused twinkle in her dark sapphire eyes as she stared across from her-leaving Michiru more so confused than she already was. Why did Haruka save her? Didn't it interrupt her date? Where did Setsuna go?

"Why did you do that?" she ended up asking bluntly. It was something she never would have done if it weren't for the wine she had earlier.

"Just as I explained it Kisaki-san, I'm your boss and you needed help no matter how much you try to deny so," Haruka explained.

"What about your girlfriend? I'm sorry I interrupted you both.."

Michiru knew she was drunk more so than tipsy. She had never held excessive amounts of alcohol well. Whatever she had thought was coming out of her mouth without hesitation. She was almost afraid to open her mouth knowing that her feelings were working faster than her brain making her muses be verbally known rather than being the usual passive person she was.

"Oh? You're so sure she was my girlfriend...?" Haruka teased before finishing off the rest of Michiru's wine.

"H-Hey!" Michiru stuttered as she slowly reached for the glass. She pouted as she saw not even a drop left.

"I'm sure you didn't need it. It seems like you had enough as is... What was that? Half of your forth glass? Can you even process any of what I'm saying fast enough...? Besides, shouldn't I be full of questions for _you?_ Like why you're dining alone and drinking away your sorrows...? Not that you should have any," the blonde smirked knowingly.

"Urasai..." hissed Michiru with a glare. _'Shut up, shut up, shut up..you have no idea..'_

"Oh? So you _can_ be just a fierce as in your shoots... Though, you're so vulgar, demanding, and full of words...Maybe this is truly who you are beyond your cute, calm, and elegant act?"

"And perhaps you're just as much of a playgirl as they say," shot the model in defense. She stood up, wanting nothing more to dismiss herself before she threw something at Haruka. This woman was frustrating... She stumbled forward feeling dizzy as she stood too soon. She found Haruka standing as well instantly at her side to balance her. It was strangely calming, but definitely not what it seemed.

"Careful now...you obviously are quite the lightweight... And as for me being a playgirl so speak, the one I was with? Setsuna Meiou? She's the designer of your dress for your debut. She's also the closest I've ever gotten to a real legit girlfriend if you must know," Haruka said. She was calm, there was a fond laughter in her voice much like when she had been with the infamous designer earlier.

Michiru felt her jealousy burn within her and knew it was much more so apparent with her vulnerable like this more so than it would be if she hadn't left her composure elsewhere an hour or so ago.

"Then I should leave. I've interrupted your dinner date," she ended up saying coldly. She tried to move forward but the blonde was instantly in front of her, blocking her path.

"She dismissed herself. She got called in on an emergency appointment."

"So you got bored and decided to help me and make me your source of amusement for the rest of the night?" Michiru asked flatly.

Haruka burst out laughing shaking her head is disbelief, "You know, you're much more amusing this way than when I met you with your manager."

"I'll just excuse myself for tonight thank you. I'll see you in the morning." Michiru tried making her exit. She still found herself being followed even outside even after paying the bill.

"You didn't take yourself here?" Haruka asked moments of silence later.

"Unfortunately yes, but I'll manage," dismissed Michiru.

"Oi are you crazy?! Wait, don't answer that, you're not in your right mind right now... I'll take care of everything. I am not about to be responsible for letting you manage to get back on your own with god knows how much of an alcohol intake in you for something bad to happen. If you want to _really_ fuck up my reputation and yours, then you're super reckless!"

"And what do you propose I do about it oh-great-Tennou-sama? Get a private jet? I may be well off, but I don't have people wait on me hand on foot like you probably do," Michiru snapped as she whirled around to face her.

Haruka rolled her eyes and sighed grabbing her to hold her still, "Just shut up and let me take you home. I'll have someone bring your car back. Keys please?"

"No." Michiru protested with huff. Like hell she wasn't giving her car keys to Haruka Tennou out of all people. She rather wreck.

"I'll take those," Haruka announced lightly-her height differences being her advantage to take the away from Michiru's hands that were grasping onto the keys from behind her back.

"Hey! Just _who the hell_ do you think you are?!" Michiru protested loudly trying to grab at her car keys. She stumbled feeling like a complete and utter idiot as Haruka moved backwards playfully out of her way. A smile was formed on her face as if she was amused shitless by this little charade... It really pissed Michiru off.

"Tennou, Haruka last I checked.." was the sarcastic answer she received back.

"I don't care if you're the prime minister, give me my fucking keys back!"

"Oh wow, I can see it now the media all over proper lady-like Michiru Kisaki, f-bombing out of all things unholy..." Haruka teased.

Somehow, Michiru found herself at Haruka's yellow Ferrari 360 Spider, the blonde leaning against it bemusedly twirling the keyring around her fingers.

"Oh give it a break already!" snapped Michiru. She had no patience for Haruka's teasing and games. She endured enough humiliation from this being in her youth.

"Do you know what a girl would give to be in the passenger seat of my car?" asked Haruka.

"Do you know how many fucks I give?" the musician shot back feeling rather smart by answering back with a rather crude question. This was so unlike her, but as she realized earlier-her patience was growing thin and she was desperately trying to shove the blonde out of her presence as fast and as defensively as she could. She partially was afraid of what she might say or do in this intoxicated state.

Haruka ended up laughing shaking her head as she opened the passenger side's door, "You're the first to ever say that to me... Though I'm sure the alcohol has made the response more vulgar than you intended..."

Michiru rolled her eyes in defeat. Defeated, she slumped herself inside the car's seat aware that the door was closing. She knew that she needed to have enough common sense to at least put her seat belt on... In a way, she couldn't believe it. She was in Tennou, Haruka's Ferrari.. Which brought her back to the thought that Haruka did have a point; billions of girls would have given anything to be in this passenger seat with Haruka. Usually, the spot was reserved for Haruka's rumored lovers that she'd take home by no doubt... Also, Haruka was an amazing driver. She was a professional race car driver for a reason so it was only natural that she'd have a collection of flashy sports car that she'd test her limits in. The Ferrari had to have been her favorite from what Michiru had guessed. It was bright yellow, borderline obnoxious because of the color in Michiru's honest opinion. Ironically, it strangely suited the woman and her tastes.

Haruka got in after fiddling with her own keys pressing a button to start up the car which in turn, roared to life. It almost shocked the neighboring woman, realizing how loud it was just at the start up. Perhaps it was her intoxication that made her a little over sensitive towards sudden things. The back up out of the parking spot was so fast and abrupt that Michiru gasped in shock not prepared for the sudden jerk in the car.

Her boss merely chuckled evilly glancing over at her daringly borderline playful, before revving the car to accelerate forward just as abruptly as it had pulled out leaving the parking space. Michiru's hand quickly went to clutch the door handle praying for her life. So god helped her if she died by the hands or power at that matter, of Haruka Tennou. It was absolutely unacceptable.

"I'd offer my hand for you to hold to calm down, but unfortunately I'm occupied with the clutch," Haruka teased.

"Your ego baffles me..," muttered Michiru.

"Oh I could baffle you in lots of different ways Miss Kisaki..."

Was...Haruka flirting with her? As tempted as Michiru inner heart would have been, her heart was also still broken and on the defensive side no matter how many of of drinks she had consumed to loosen her up.

"Spare me your playgirl attitude Tennou.. I'm not interested in what you have to offer," she ended up responding calmly.

"Funny, even straight women are even a bit confused,.. You're not even phased," mused Haruka.

Michiru laughed loudly amused at how the female beside her thought it was sexuality issue, "Whoever said I was interested in men?!"

The driver's eyes widened in shock... It was unexpected. Michiru Kisaki being a lesbian was not the first thing that Haruka would have expected out of the model. The perfection and lady-like quality of the girl made Haruka assume that she was interested in men as much as the species were interested in her. Then again, she never revealed if she had ever been with either gender and the paparazzi had never caught her with someone out on a date before. She had always been seen with Seiya. It made Haruka curious as to whether Michiru had an friendships with anyone else.

Michiru on the other hand covered her mouth in shocked. That had just slipped...

_'Shit shit shit! Way to go you just disclosed that with the last person you should have!'_

"If that is the case then, what _is_ your type?" Haruka questioned genuinely curious.

"I'm not exactly sure..." Michiru admitted slowly. Maybe that was just as worse of an answer as her previous one regarding her sexuality.

"Then how can you be so sure that you like the same gender if you don't know what type of woman you fancy? Have you ever been with a woman?"

"I've never been attracted to a man," was Michiru's answer automatically.

Haruka blinked confusedly braking at the red light in front of her leaving the hum of the Ferrari's engine as the only sound between them. Her condo wasn't too far from where they had dined but she liked to take her 'baby' out on a cruise every now and then. Even her many girls would tease her that her Ferrari was her girlfriend/first love and that she would put her love of driving it before any girl.

The blonde chuckled a little thinking at how she'd always answer to the girls who would accuse that, _**"Well I have to admit that the the ride in the baby gives me such a rush that it might just be better than sex"**_

"So you've been attracted to a woman before?" she ended up asking breaking the silence between them.

"Perhaps...but that's none of your business," Michiru said as the light signaled they could go.

Haruka turned into the parking lot complex of the building she resided in at that very moment..

Michiru had then realized exactly what was going on... Their conversation had distracted her so much that she never gave directions to her place... Haruka had taken Michiru to her apartment. What had she gotten herself into...?

_**(A/N: AHHHHH long time no speak right? I'm SO SORRY that I haven't updated in fic in such a very long time. I really don't write like I used to. No idea why either because I have plenty of time and a lot of ideas/plot bunnies but I've just totally lacked motivation. Anyway a lot of people were like 'GET INSPIRED' because Sailor Moon is obviously back and I do have to admit that this ficcage has a special place in my heart. It's been a couple of years so I've matured a bit so the plot might kind of if I decided to continue! I don't know how often I'll be updating or writing but hopefully since the fandom is so beautifully active I will find some type of inspiration to continue. :3** _

_**Anyway HA evil cliff hanger.. Oh man Michiru is such a blabber mouth when drunk right? LOL And just what are Haruka's intentions with her taking her back to her living quarters hm? You all will have to figure out later on! I hope the extra long chapter length and introduction of main characters makes up for the extremely long wait! Thank you all for being so patient and for your sweetness in the reviews! Makes my heart feel all warm and fluffy inside! Stay tuned lovelies!)** _

**_-Revised 12/27/2015-_ **


	8. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Seven**

 

 

She absolutely hated it every time she heard the cutest little chime alerting on the neighboring man's cell phone beside her that he had an incoming phone call. It was a specific ring tone set for just for _her_... In a way, guilt would stab the raven haired woman in the stomach making her feel sick as Mamoru answered. Rei Hino wished she could feel immune to the feeling that would pass over her. She knew well that she was betraying her best friend by stealing her boyfriend but Mamoru was just as at fault as she was. That's how she would comfort and justify it to herself as she committed such an act.  The fact she wasn't in it alone comforted her and validated her desires. 

Rei had always been in love with Mamoru since for as long as she could remember. She had also always been secretly jealous of how lucky Usagi always was; despite her air-headed tendencies. She worked a perfect job, had a small little place to herself, and somehow managed to claim a guy all for herself. As much as the bun-haired girl was her best friend...she knew it was cruel and evil of her to betray that trust and basically be the other woman. But for once, Rei wanted something for herself.

Usually, she loathed men.

Ever since Jadeite broke her heart... No before that... Her father leaving her for another woman probably had triggered that hate too. When he had left Rei to whoever would take care of her as if he had no longer cared for her at all-she had hated men. When she met Mamoru, there was something decent about him. He almost had bafflingly princess-like qualities when it came to him being empathetic and gentle. He was the type of guy that was concerned about everyone's well being and would always be checking up on all of his friends no matter what difficult predicament he was in himself. There was something quite charming about it. He wasn't exactly a damsel but much like Usagi; he was oblivious to his surroundings at times and it was no wonder they had found and fallen for each other without him realizing. Mamoru filled in that endless void of abandonment that Rei had in her heart...

How had this happened? Rei and Mamoru had the same art class, and had been spending more time together due to it. Group projects turned into group outings and group outings had then transformed into them being late one day for the last train home.

Rei remembered it well. Her cool older sister-like nature in her told her to take care of him and offer to just foot the bill for the night to stay in a cheap love hotel... For some reason it had turned into more than that on the night of their stay there. In a sense, she felt victorious. It was a victory that she had secretly won the man that she loved. She had beaten Usagi finally at something... Usagi somehow managed-despite her ignorance and lack of being good at everything-to always be ahead of the game. A supportive stable family, a little sister who looked up to her, a job she got out of luck...and the perfect boyfriend.

However, the raven haired girl knew it was wrong. The guilt hit her every time... Especially at times like this when she'd vaguely hear Usagi's voice on the other end of the phone sounding sweet and cheerful towards Mamoru even though he had been blowing her off for their plans.

Usagi despite being childish, was not one to ever put up a fight or anything against her boyfriend. For some reason she didn't have a backbone and Rei knew she could take advantage of her being spineless and naïve. She absolutely hated when Mamoru answered the phone... The pit of her stomach would stab her in guilt telling her this whole thing was infinitely wrong. If they were ever caught they would never be forgiven. What stunned Rei more was the lack of caring if she was or not.

Mamoru finally hung up on her. She could see the guilt in his face as he bit his lip...

Rei instantly clung onto his arm, "Don't think about it. I truly wish you'd stop answering the phone if it really is going to make you like this. I rather you only think about me when we are together like this anyway."

"I **am** her boyfriend you know," Mamoru reminded her.

"What am I to you then?" Rei asked her amethyst eyes piercing his to search for any sign of confusion...affection, anything.

Mamoru paused for a moment, he didn't fully look at her...as if he were deep in thought and finally responded with, "Special."

"Then don't forget that I am," insisted Rei with as smile as they disappeared into the sea of people in the clubbing district. One day, she hoped he'd finally chose between the two girls. She hoped with all her heart that it would be her.

* * *

 

It had hit Michiru as they drove into the parking garage and the car had parked into a space. She had never once thought of giving Haruka directions to her apartment. Her body immediately tensed in nervousness. Anxiety wracked her brain. She was going to be in Haruka's territory and she wasn't sure what the hell would happen. She was super tipsy from alcohol consumption and she for sure knew that anything could possibly happen.

The blonde was known to be a play girl. What exactly were Haruka's intentions of bring her here? Was she trying to play the part of a gentleman or would Michiru be something for her to conquer? A challenge?

The artist wasn't sure if she wanted to figure out. But she couldn't exactly protest now that they were parked and the door opened to the Ferrari by Haruka to let her out of the car. Michiru refused her hand for help out of the car as stood immediately feeling sick and dizzy. She was determined to keep herself together though.

"You know you can lean on me right? I don't bite," pointed out Haruka as she watched Michiru struggle. She shook her head, leaving Michiru slightly flustered.

"I beg to differ," she muttered as she threw her heels off and started to walk barefoot on the concrete hoping she could somewhat maintain her balance without her Louboutins on her feet. She heard chuckling behind her and instantly whirled around to hit Haruka to be quiet, only to land on the ground in a graceless stumble.

"Really? If you weren't so intoxicated you'd probably pack a mean punch," Haruka said staring down at her. It made Michiru incredibly nervous on top of her embarrassment.

"Don't make me sound like a barbarian! That's clearly you," she snapped.

"Ouch. Now I'm not sure if I should help you or not now…"

"Who said I ever needed your help? You're the one who insisted," Michiru spat out.

"Well, you're here now, so you don't have much of a choice," Haruka pointed out before walking past her, "If you don't move on your own, you'll end up sleeping in the parking lot."

Michiru blinked realizing that yes, this was her only choice for the night. She picked herself up; not forgetting her shoes and bag, and limped after the blonde who was waiting at the elevator for her. The ride up to the top floor was awkwardly silent. It was probably out of routine for Haruka. Not the whole bringing up a girl into her apartment, but not doing anything with said girl perhaps…

The two of them walked down a long hallway to the next stairway that lead to a whole floor that Michiru would assume to be Haruka's home. Of course, she would live on the very top floor... A key code was entered in and the door unlocked.

Michiru would have never imagined that she'd be in her high school crush's home years later. The woman standing before her didn't even remember who she was but it was definitely better that way. She felt jealousy linger in her stomach as she thought about how many girls trekked past Haruka's minimalist decor and rolled in her bed…

"Make yourself at home," Haruka said interrupting the awkward silence.

"Gladly…"

"There are spare clothes in the closet. I'm pretty sure something someone's left here in the past could fit you… If you happen to get hungry there is food in the fridges-salads and fruit for your figure and skin. The bathroom is on the left and there's medicine in the cabinet if you feel sick enough," the blonde continued on.

Yes...showering and changing would be nice. It then hit the aqua haired woman how self conscious she would be. She was pretty reliant on her make-up. Not that she didn't have surgery on her face but it still made her wary of her flaws. She kept lipstick, liner, and eye lash glue in her purse for the next morning. However tonight her boss would be seeing her with a bare face after the shower. Michiru suddenly felt like she'd be seen as ugly…

"Why such a sad look?"

Michiru snapped out of her thoughts her head jolting up, "Nothing. I'm using your shower." She immediately closed herself in the bathroom feeling a bit panicked. She was letting her guard down in the lion's den… Why were her feelings getting the best of her at a time like this? She knew very well that she had never gotten over Haruka but she thought that her inner self would have enough decency to let her shove her feelings aside.

She slid down the wall as tears formed in her eyes. One's that finally, she couldn't fight. She was here now and her anxiety immediately kicked into overdrive. Michiru wasn't sure what bothered her more.. The fact that she was here in Haruka's apartment and stuck here, the thought that she'd be vulnerable and might be figured out without all her glamour…or was it how many girls had made this exact apartment their own as well?

Michiru took a deep breath and twisted the shower knob knowing the sound of water would possibly muffle her crying a bit. She was silent crier usually and was sure she still was even in this state, but she was taking precaution just in case.

Slipping out of her dress and undergarments, Michiru gazed at herself in the large floor to wall mirror. She felt a bit disgusted at herself as she took in what she saw. Liposuction in her leg and stomach area, breast enlargement, a jaw reduction, double lid surgery, her cheeks heightened, her forehead reduced so she could wear her hair parted… There was no evidence of all what she had gotten done. She had went to one of the best surgeons in the world. It had cost her quite a fortune but because of it, she was mistaken as a natural beauty. If anything, that was what disgusted her the most. The idealism that any girl could be possibly born like this was utterly unrealistic.

The aqua haired model turned away from the mirror and stepped into the shower letting the warmth of the water comfort her. It would figure Haruka would have the most expensive shampoos and conditioners. Usually, Michiru just opted for simple things, but here was the blonde with things like Alterna. Then again, she was a producer and wealthy. It made sense for her to only have the best of the best since she had the cash to indulge. 

Michiru's thoughts drifted as she showered and examined the bathroom. Haruka probably was a shower person; while Michiru herself loved the water so much that she opted for baths. She loved sinking into the water with certain oils to scent the wash room. She found just floating there in the tub relaxing. She remembered being jokingly called a pretty mermaid trapped in a tub because she'd linger for so long just mulling to herself. Water relaxed her no matter where it was at. No matter what setting.

Water just happened to be Michiru's element. It was in her name even ironically enough. If anything her modifications made her look like a sea goddess than her normal state. Michiru had to remind herself in attempt to comfort herself, that those times were something of the past, and that every child has had their awkward phases.

Michiru wondered if Haruka ever went through one herself. Surely she had... There must have been a time when Haruka Tennou wasn't fully what made her Haruka Tennou. By no doubt, over the years she had matured. She had a calm composure and her eyes weren't as bright as they were in her youth. Deep down though, Haruka was still somewhat the same girl that Michiru had met way back in high school. Beforehand though, Michiru wondered if the girl went through the phase of where her sexuality was a huge issue. Had she ever been lady like as a child? Michiru couldn't imagine the woman sporting flowing dresses and long hair. She had hardened eyes and a set jaw line, high cheekbones, but full lips like a woman though. Her shoulders were broad but her legs womanly and slender. Michiru couldn't deny it; Haruka was the best of both worlds.

However, Michiru wasn't one to think of sexuality or shaming her family with her sexuality. She merely thought of Haruka Tennou was an exception. What mattered was that someone was beautiful-inside and out. She was a bit of an aesthete admittedly, but she thought of it as a concept of lifestyle and it only made sense for her potential partner's lifestyle to fit her own. Michiru was a model and an artist so it would only make sense. Whether it was a man or woman wasn't important at all...was it?

She had never been attracted to a man and has merely accepted the fact that she fancied women because she hadn't found a male soulmate. Her past experiences made her come to this conclusion despite her open-minded values. Hell, she had even said so to Haruka, confidently, that she had never been attracted to a man before, thus she was a lesbian. It was ironic, Haruka was the first person she had ever came out to proudly. The only other person that knew was Seiya, and Michiru had been comfortable telling her because her manager looked gay as day... 

* * *

 

Haruka lounged outside of her bedroom hearing the lull of running water on the other side of her bathroom door. She had brought her home… The blonde had no idea what her intention was; considering she couldn't stand the model turning musician at all. Perhaps, it was her gentlemanly player-like attitude that had kicked in and thought of Michiru as something to conquer? The woman was definitely challenging, but Haruka would feel like she was cheating in her own game with her intoxicated. By no means though, was Michiru boring...

The thought of Setsuna kicked in at the very moment, and made her feel slightly guilty. She had left for business as usual at the dinner table, and Haruka just so happened to find Michiru at the same place being harassed by one of Shitennou's goons. She'd definitely have to give Beryl a word or two about that guy's blatant disrespect and borderline sexual harassment.

For some reason though, the loosened up Michiru Kisaki caught Haruka's interest. Somewhat more than even Setsuna did... Somehow, it was the ladylike image that she always portrayed that had been thrown out of the window thanks to the glasses of wine that she had downed that Haruka had found entertaining. Haruka wasn't exactly sure if that was what made her bring the woman home with her. The way that woman looked at her even; with hurt eyes even almost. It was like she knew Haruka well...

It confused her. Had they met before? Haruka didn't think so. There was no way. Other than knowing her art from back when she was in high school, she had never met Kisaki, Michiru in person. It almost was like some type of bizarre fate that Haruka was her boss now. She remembered always wondering who was behind those art pieces.

Haruka wondered why such a pretty girl would keep herself so hidden.. Eventually, that girl _did_ turn into a woman and could only imagine in her youth her being almost angelic looking. She couldn't deny it though; Michiru was beautiful. Setsuna and her had different types of beauty going on from them.

Setsuna was dark almost witch like. She sported black or neutral colors on most occasions, and was sophisticated. She was independent and dominating all on her own. The designer always busy doing something. Michiru however, was almost, despite her last name, princess-like. Dainty and refined… People were always constantly calling her a natural beauty. She was delicate both in structure, and by no doubt, emotion. An artist refined by years of being gifted and constant practice. She took things at her own pace and chose to be busy but seemed like the type to make time for things she loved…

Setsuna liked lounging in dark studios or enjoying night life somewhere. Haruka, imagined Michiru was best suited for the daylight. Places like airy spaced buildings and beaches with blue oceans. Both women were completely the opposite. Haruka couldn't help but be allured to both for their individual traits and it confused her a bit… She tried shaking the feeling from her conscience. She was being ridiculous over thinking on some girl that she just met.

Michiru was taking an awfully long time showering; and Haruka had then realized that the girl was so tense being in her quarters, that she didn't even remember to pick out clothes for herself to sleep in. The blonde took it upon herself choose for her knowing it would be even more awkward when Michiru realized that she'd only be in a towel strutting around.

Haruka walked into her expanse walk in closet wondering what the hell she'd pick for the girl. A small corner was things that previous girlfriends had left over for when they stayed the night. Each girlfriend usually never minded that another girl's stuff there. They always thought that they'd beat out the previous. It was almost arrogant of them. Usually in the end however, they'd always fall into the pits of insecurity.

What the hell was she going to pick? Some of the stuff was outright skimpy? Haruka couldn't see Michiru being bold or even wanting to show her body off in such a way no matter how great her body was. She at least wanted to treat her as a lady. At least then she wouldn't be completely tempted to have a fling with her.

The blonde sighed. She had no discipline. She needed to stop. She had Setsuna. But even thinking about another girl made her wonder if she was really into her now. A couple hours ago she was completely confident that she had met her match and her equal. Now, she was thinking about a girl who was a challenge. How long would that last though?

Haruka wasn't about to give Michiru something of Setsuna's to wear as nice as her things were… She debated on Minako's gowns but knew they were extremely raunchy. She flipped through a couple of other things wondering if she'd really be stuck with Setsuna's gowns that weren't fully see-through. Haruka at least knew that Michiru would want to have some type of modesty.

She eventually ended up having to settle with Setsuna's room wear feeling extreme guilt as she pulled it out of the closet. Hopefully what she didn't know wouldn't kill her.

The blonde haired producer felt like she must have had perfect timing, because Michiru peeked through the bathroom door timidly. Her aqua marine hair was wet plastered to her pale face as. She was shivering slightly from the cold and clutched the towel around her tightly. Haruka couldn't help but feel amused. There was no reason to feel shy or modest considering they were both women, but for some reason Michiru was.

"I forgot…"

"Clothes?" Haruka offered.

Michiru blinked taken aback by the articles of clothing offered to her.

"They're pretty…. People wear these to sleep in?" she asked examining the opaque babydoll. It was slightly longer than one would originally be. It would probably judging by the length. The garment was black, with little sequined embellishments at the bust with lace-the bottom was ruffled.

"I'm sorry if they're a bit too vulgar, unfortunately for you, most girls who come here are trying to impress me. That's as modest as it got in terms of sleepwear," Haruka explained.

Michiru's eyes changed for a moment as she looked down at the garment and then slipped back into the bathroom without a word.

Haruka went over to her kitchen to place the kettle on for tea. Perhaps that would warm Michiru up a bit and relax her? It wasn't like she was going to bite her or something... Maybe it would even sober her up more than the shower would.

She heard the door open again and called out from the kitchen, "On the vanity next to the bed there should be J'adore and if that's not to your fancy I wear Gucci Guilty. The after-shower conditioner and hair water is somewhere in one of those drawers."

Silence was on the other end but Haruka did hear rustling, so she was going to assume that Michiru was looking around.

As soon as the tea for them both was prepared, Haruka returned back to her bedroom. She was in absolute awe of the woman before her. When Michiru wasn't fully modest, she was gorgeous. It was like she almost had the appearance of boudoir-like princess of some sort sitting at the vanity trying to comb through her wet locks. Setsuna's babydoll dress fit her so well... If anything even a little better than it had on Setsuna and hugged in all the right places as Haruka; as rare as her being shy was, was shyly admitting now.

Haruka had to snap herself out of it as she sat the mug beside Michiru.

"Hm?" she questioned eyeing the cup suspiciously.

"It's not poisoned I swear. It's sakura tea," Haruka assured with a chuckle.

"Ah… I forgot the the sakura season is soon," murmured Michiru taking a sip. It would mean that it would be warm enough to go to the beach soon in her sundresses instead of long fur jackets. She flinched suddenly as fingers intertwined in her hair. Her face immediately heated up as she noticed the blonde in the mirror behind her, her long pianist fingers in her aqua marine hair.

"You don't mind if I dry it and style it for you? You're my guest after all and I wouldn't want to going to sleep with wet hair," Haruka suggested.

Michiru could of course, style and dry her own hair, but somehow she found herself letting her.

Haruka on the other hand, was trying to distract herself.

' _You are dating Setsuna, what are you doing?'_

She kept telling herself that over and over, but somehow even the shyness of Michiru was the most adorable thing Haruka had ever seen. She wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or just the fact that the woman had a long day and was just tired, that she was accepting the position she was in.

There was just something about this girl that allured her like no other girl did. Perhaps it was the challenge, or the on and off mood Michiru had. It was almost like adopting a timid pet that would ease up over time if she nurtured it enough.

Haruka took out her blow dryer brushing and styling Michiru's hair in place. She noticed that while Michiru had a slight wave in her hair, that she must curl it with an iron to get the teased up ringlets she had in earlier. She found that the discovery was funny, she almost preferred Michiru this way. She was shocked to know that Michiru had natural blue eyes, perhaps she was from European descent somewhere, because she didn't own any contacts. It was rare especially now a day, not to see a woman sporting some sort of circle lenses. Women usually wore them for the color changing effect or for the eye enlargement. Michiru needed neither. Without make up her skin was borderline flawless. The blonde even wondered if foundation was even necessary on this girl. Perhaps mascara, blush, and gloss but nothing more. Maybe a pretty eye shadow and the occasional false lash, which Haruka also noticed she did have on earlier.

Regardless, Michiru Kisaki looked like a really pretty doll in such a pretty nightgown. The woman looked vulnerable without her layers of makeup that was usually hiding the flush in her cheeks at the moment. She was thin, almost fragile, like glass. Haruka almost wondered if she placed her arms around the woman if she'd break. The teal haired princess was a model after all, so she did have to keep up her figure.

"Finished," Haruka announced with a smile.

"Thank you...for all of this," Michiru quietly said looking down.

"I'm the one who brought you here," the blonde pointed out.

"For what reason though? What do you think of me as?" Michiru asked. The effects of the alcohol still hadn't fully worn off yet and this had to have been her biggest fluke as of yet. Finally, a bit of her true self spilled out without any warning to her brain.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You bring so many girls here to roll in your bed… Is that your intention with me even though you have Meiou, Setsuna at your beck and call?"

Michiru gasped, covering her mouth as she realized what she had just said, her face brightening in color. ' _Fuck...'_

' _More like_ _ **I'm**_ _at her beck at call…'_ Haruka mused with a smirk. So Michiru Kisaki was curious….of _that_? Is that what had her so tense and bothered….?

Michiru felt her chin being lifted up by the other woman's hand to where she had to look at who was right behind her straight into her gleaming eyes… Haruka's gaze was as if she had caught some type of prize.

"Is that what you want of me?" Haruka whispered in question. 

"I…" Michiru began hesitantly, caught off guard.

"Perhaps you're _jealous_ …?" the blonde teased.

Michiru instantly reverted back at the assumption as her heart dropped into her stomach. 

"Get the fuck over yourself," she snapped as she pulled away from Haruka. She stood up, ready to walk away from this situation and straight into the living room to sleep. She was not about to be taunted by Tennou, Haruka of all people. Fuck this. Fuck this situation. Fuck everything…

A hand grabbed her hand pulling her roughly back into the warmth of Haruka's chest...she felt her long arms wrap around her waist and another hand trail teasingly up her thigh as she inhaled the scent of whatever the blonde was wearing as perfume. 

"Why deny yourself of what you want Mi-chi-ru? You're bright red and trembling and yet...you pull away for me as if you hate me… So cruel, "Haruka murmured with a lick at the woman's neck. She couldn't resist… Just a taste…

Michiru gasped trembling… _No, no don't get yourself into this. You're just going to be one of her women and as soon as she's done…..you will be nothing. You'll be nothing but a memory of a good time and nothing more. Don't let your feelings get entangled in thi-_

Her thoughts were interrupted as Haruka's hand traveled up higher and the woman _bit_ her of all things.

Michiru lost it right then. All self control went out the window. She whirled around knocking over the tea she had in the process of throwing Haruka onto her own bed. The smaller girl straddled the blonde and right then…

She kissed her hard. It wasn't as if she was the only one kissing though. Haruka kissed back just as aggressively and somehow...all that pent up frustration-all those subsided feelings were released in just one kiss. It was everything Michiru had ever wanted…

"If you want me then I am yours for the taking," she said.

 

**(A/N: OSHIT! I'm so so SO sorry this chapter took forever. Holy crap I had SUCH A HARD TIME WRITING THIS. I've been having a hard time writing or reading about anything love related so that was a big obstacle and I really tried to force myself. Also, I had no idea how the hell to get Haruka/Michiru out of really awkward unresolved sexual tension-mainly onesided on Michiru's part which makes it even harder-to actually get it into mutual tension. Don't you DARE think for a minute Haruka's going to have it easy though..ahaha we still have quite a ways to go~ As for Usagi and Mamoru...oman… Plot twist much?! I've had that idea in my head since forever and I'm so glad that I was able to finally initiate it into the story finally like I had planned to eventually do. There will be more on that soon! Thank you guys so much for your patience. I know it's been a long wait but I really hope the extra long chapter made up for it!)**

**Revised 3/14/2016**

 

 

**AO3 NOTE: Hello everyone! I'm ToxicTsukino or as some of you know me as BluAyu on Fanfiction.Net. For those of you who have seen this fic on Fanfiction.Net and realize the chapters don't match (there's more chapters out on FF.Net) it's because there's no point of me transferring the whole story here without revising it like I intend to for both AO3 and FF.Net. So if you are impatient and want to spoil yourself, head on over to FF.Net for the story thus far. I'll have the additives and edits here so it will be more cleaned up. Mind you I edit my own fics/add things on, so it takes a while! Thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoy!**


End file.
